Mechanics
by August08
Summary: Raph is infected with an Utrom virus. Out of hope and out of options, the guys have no choice but to ask help from their worst enemy. Only, said worst enemy has plans of his own for the turtle in red.
1. Taking the Bullet

**A/N**: This is my second attempt at a multi-chapter story. I don't know if this will go anywhere, but it's been asking to be written.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TMNT.

* * *

The lab was dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was the rapid, panicked breathing like someone was quickly running out of air.

"Donny!"

"Be quiet, Mikey."

"Donny!"

"Keep _quiet_, Mikey."

"But..."

"Do you want to die a horrible death? If not, _be quiet_."

Michelangelo whimpered and shrank back against a lab table. Donatello went back to examining the bomb that held his life and his brother's life in its cold grasp. If he could just get the chains off, then they would be able to get free and away from the explosive without ever having to actually touch it.

"We're going to die."

"Can it, Mike. We're not going to die," Donatello snapped.

"How did Bishop get his hands on an Utrom techno-organic bomb anyway?" Michelangelo asked.

"Bishop's full of all sorts of surprises, Mike," Donatello muttered.

He rummaged through the drawers looking for something to cut the chains.

"Where's Leo or Raph when you need them?" he muttered under his breath.

"Probably fighting for their lives the old fashioned way," Michelangelo answered.

"I wasn't looking for an answer," Donatello told his brother.

His fingers brushed up against a scalpel. A shiver ran down his spine. Leave it to Bishop to lock mutant turtles in a disection lab with a bomb strapped to them.

Donatello fumbled around the drawer and found a pair of chain cutters. His heart leaped for joy. He pulled out the cutters and began to work at figuring out how to work them with just one hand. Unfortunately for him, he was right handed, and his right hand had been strapped to the bomb for "safe keeping" as he vaguely remembered Bishop saying before he left the brothers to fend for themselves. Donatello also remembered Bishop saying that if anyone of them should try to pull their hands free, it would cut the time they had left down by fifteen minutes.

_"At least Bishop had mercy on us and gave us an hour to live,"_ the purple banded turtle thought as he fought to work the cutters.

They had half hour left, but Donatello didn't want to waste any time in getting him and Michelangelo out of the room before the bomb went off.

"Mike, could you help with these?"

"Sure thing."

With Michelangelo's help, the chain cutters were ready for use. Donatello tested them a couple of times before setting to work at the clasp that bound his brother's wrist.

"Mikey, if we ever make it out of here alive, remind me to learn how to use my left hand more."

Despite the seriousness and desperation in his brother's voice, Michelangelo smiled. He knew Donatello favoured his right hand a lot more than his left, and it was somewhat humorous to see his brainy older brother struggle to do something as simple as cut a chain.

"Need any help?" the orange clad ninja offered.

"Please," Donatello moaned.

Michelangelo took hold of one handle as Donatello took the other.

"On three."

Michelangelo gave a quick nod.

"One...two...three."

There was a loud "crack" and the clamp broke in two. Michelangelo rubbed his wrist and sighed in relief.

"Alrighty, Donny-boy, you next."

He took the chain cutters and worked them over the clamp that held his brother's wrist to the bomb.

"Mikey, you're...ah!"

Donatello's arm jerked when the cutters clamped down on his fingers. The time rapidly went down on the screen.

"Great job, Don," Michelangelo scowled. "Now we only have nineteen minutes left."

"Plenty of time for you to cut this blasted piece of metal," Donatello growled.

There was a bang on the lab door.

"Don? Mike? You two in there?"

"Raph!" Michelangelo and Donatello cried for joy.

"Don!" the youngest of the two screamed.

In his excitement, Donatello had pulled his arm up again.

"Four minutes 'till we're toast," Michelangelo said.

They heard the "click" of the lock opening. Raphael burst into the room. He ran over to where his younger brothers sat.

"What happened?"

"Bishop lured us in here, knocked us out and tied us to this thing," Michelangelo quickly explained. "And each time one of us tried to pull our hands free the time would go down."

"I hope that wasn't caused by you, Mike," Raphael said, pointing to the screen which now read four minutes and fifteen seconds.

"No. We were doing fine until big brained Donny here yanked his arm," Michelangelo replied.

"The first time you brought the chain cutters down on my fingers!" Donatello yelled.

"First time? You mean to tell me you had nineteen minutes to get free and you pulled it down to four?" Raphael asked.

"I'm not in the mood to be lectured by you, Raph. Just get me out of this thing!" Donatello ordered.

Raphael pulled out one of his sais and began to work at picking the small lock. It didn't help his nerves that the bomb continued to remind him that he only a limited amount of time. Finally, he heard the satisfying "click", and the clamp opened. Donatello pulled away from the explosive and rubbed his wrist.

"Let's get out of here," Raphael said.

The brothers made their way to the door.

"Where's Leo?" Michelangelo asked.

"Fighting Bishop," Raphael answered.

The siblings heard a rapid beeping sound coming from the lab which they had just escaped. It was followed by a loud explosion.

"At least Bishop doesn't have to worry about cleaning that lab now," Michelangelo commented.

* * *

The base shook violently.

"Looks like your three brothers short, Leonardo."

Leonardo swung his katanas at Bishop's head. The agent ducked out of the way and slammed his elbow into Leonardo's neck. The ninja fell to the floor. He rubbed his neck as a shadow fell over him. Leonardo swallowed and slowly looked over his shoulder. Bishop stood over him with a strange looking pistol pointed down at him.

"I believe this dosage will prove to be useful," Bishop said. He removed the safety.

Leonardo squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the familiar pain that followed a gun shot. Instead, his ears were met with a "clang" of metal on metal.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you about playing with guns?"

Leonardo's eyes shot open.

"Mikey?"

He looked up. His brothers jumped down out of the shadows.

"Drop the gun and step away from Leo," Raphael instructed. "Unless you want to be reacquainted with my sais."

Bishop made to drop the gun, but instead shot at the three turtles.

"Split!" Raphael yelled.

The siblings split into different directions. Donatello felt air rush past his head as the bullet flew by.

_"That was too close for comfort,"_ he thought.

"Heads up!" Michelangelo yelled.

The pistol went sailing through the air. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael were facing off against Bishop, so Donatello had some time to examine the pistol.

"Interesting."

Bishop sent Raphael flying into a lab table. Test tubes and beakers fell over, drenching the poor ninja in slimy liquid.

"Ugh!" he growled in disgust.

Bishop, seeing an opening, pulled out another pistol and shot. Donatello only had time to register the sound. He had no time to move, but he did so anyway.

"Donny! _Move_!"

Donatello was shoved forward. He heard a grunt and the sound of someone falling. The purple clad turtle turned around to see who had taken the bullet for him. Raphael was kneeling on the floor, hunched over and gripping his side. He was curled in a ball and trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Donatello quickly crawled over to his brother.

"Raph?" he whispered.

Raphael grunted in response.

"Bishop's getting away!" Michelangelo called.

"Leave him," Leonardo said, running over to his fallen sibling.

Raphael's breathing was shallow and laboured. He kept his hands pressed hard against his right side.

"Raph, look at me," Donatello instructed. "Raphie. I need you to look at me."

Raphael struggled to look up. Donatello flinched. He had never seen so much hurt and fear in his hero's eyes before.

"You...all right...Don?"

Donatello could only nod. Raphael nodded back.

"That's...what matters," he whispered.

His head hung and he sighed.

"Raphie," Michelangelo whimpered.

Donatello caught Raphael as his limp body fell forward. He searched for a pulse. He prayed a silent "thank you" when he felt the slow, but steady beat of a life giving pulse.

"We have to get Raph home, as quickly as possible," Leonardo said.

"Right now, I don't think that's going to be a problem," Michelangelo commented.

* * *

What do you think?

Reviews are greatly welcomed. But no flames. And if you see me slip in a person's character, please notify me via review.


	2. Infected

The Battle Shell shot through the semi-busy streets of the never sleeping New York City. It was odd how other drivers would get caught for speeding, but the driver of the large, green former armoured car would get away with it. However, a speeding ticket was far from the driver's mind as he pressed the gas pedal as far as it would go.

"How is he, Don?" Leonardo asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror for a quick moment.

Donatello could only shrug. He had been unable to speak ever since Raphael collapsed in his arms at Bishop's base.

"Bishop just _had_ to have a base on the outskirts of town," Michelangelo grumbled.

A deep, agonized moan filled the van.

"Raph?" Donatello whispered.

Raphael's eyes slowly flickered open. His breathing came in quick, deep gasps.

"Donny?"

"I'm here, Raph. I'm here."

Raphael grabbed his brother's hand like a life line.

"It's never hurt this much before," he gasped.

"Please, you have to hang on, bro, okay? We'll get you to the lair and then we'll get you patched up, okay? But, you have to try and stay awake. Can you do that for me?" Donatello asked.

Raphael closed his eyes and nodded. Pain was clearly written on his face. Donatello examined the gun shot wound. He felt his heart fall into his stomach. The skin around where the bullet had entered was turning a dark red. He had seen that color only once before, in the Utrom implosion device.

Leonardo looked in the rear-view mirror again when he heard a desperate search for something.

"Donny? What is it?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello, still keeping a tight grip on Raphael's hand, searched the Battle Shell for his medical bag.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he whispered desperately.

His fingers brushed up against cool leather. Donatello grabbed the strap and pulled the bag out of its hiding place.

"Mikey, I need your help back here."

Michelangelo unbuckled his seat belt and cautiously made his way over to his siblings.

"What do you need, Don?" he asked as he knelt down beside Raphael's left side.

"Raph, you're going to have to let go," Donatello instructed.

Raphael quickly shook his head in protest.

"Raph, you have to. Mikey will be right beside you. I have to use both my hands right now, so I need you to let go and take Mike's hand," Donatello gently explained.

Michelangelo suddenly noticed the familiar leather duffel bag that lay by his techno-savvy brother's side. His eyes flew to Donatello, who looked back with a "I have to operate now or he won't make it" look.

With his hand shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, Michelangelo gently touched Raphael's hand. Feeling another life line close by, Raphael let go of Donatello's hand and took Michelangelo's.

Seeing what his brother was doing, Leonardo pulled off the road and drove into an alley. He put the van in "park" and turned off the engine. The katana wielding ninja then unbuckled his seat belt and made his way over to his brothers. He knelt down beside Michelangelo, who (on Donatello's instructions) had turned Raphael over on his left side.

Donatello was sterilizing his equipment when Leonardo showed up. He couldn't bring himself to look up and meet his eldest brother's eyes. Leonardo was no doubt blaming himself for this and his eyes would surely confirm it. He had always been that way. Blaming himself for letting his brothers get hurt. The only thing that would snap him out of it was either a strict lecture from Splinter or a "smarten up" smack in the head from Raphael. Unfortunately, neither could be spared at the moment. Splinter was miles away on one of his many sabbatical trips and Raphael was more than likely on his death bed.

"Here. Put this in his mouth," Donatello instructed, holding out a piece of leather.

Leonardo took the leather. It had been used many times when Donatello had to do an emergancy operation or stitch someone up. It still bore the teeth marks from all of them, even Splinter's and Casey's. April was the only one who seemed to have Donatello's dumb luck at never actually being seriously injured. So, she was almost always beside Donatello to help patch up his father, brothers or Casey. Leonardo could identify which imprints belonged to who, and he could identify Raphael's teeth marks more than anyone else's on the fabric.

_"Just another horrible night to remember."_

Leonardo softly touched Raphael's cheek.

"Raph," he whispered.

Raphael opened his eyes. When he saw the leather he shook his head.

"No," he moaned.

"Raph, you have to," Leonardo said.

"No."

"Please?"

"Can't I just scream?" Raphael asked.

"You know you can't do that. We're not at the lair, we're parked in an alley. Someone is going to hear you if you scream," Leonardo explained.

"I just want to scream. It hurts more than ever."

Leonardo racked his brain for something to get his stubborn, hotheaded, and now dying brother to take the leather.

"Raph, if you take the leather, I'll do your chores for a week."

Raphael seemed to consider the bribe.

"A week?"

"Two?"

"Make it three and you've got a deal."

Leonardo couldn't help but smile.

"You win. Three weeks."

Raphael took the piece of leather and placed it in his teeth.

"Ready?" Donatello asked.

"As I'll ever be," Raphael muttered through the leather.

"You should really put anesthetic in that medical bag," Michelangelo informed.

Raphael's body gave a violent jerk when the tweezers pierced his side. He clenched down on the leather and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears of pain filled his eyes when he opened them again. Donatello felt around for the bullet, only to find that his efforts were in vain. He took out the tweezers and sat back.

"I can't find it," he announced, his voice full of fear and panic. "It's not there."

"Not there?" Leonardo repeated.

"It's either gone in too far or it's some kind of dissolving bullet," Donatello explained. "Either way, I can't find it."

Raphael's body jerked again and he grasped his side. Dark red lines began to snake across his dark green skin.

"What's happening to him, Don?" Leonardo asked.

"It's an Utrom virus. Remember what Mortu said when I was about to touch the implosion bomb?" Donatello replied.

"'The techno-orgainc virus it contains will destroy you'," Leonardo quoted.

Donatello nodded.

"That bullet contained the same virus."

Tears filled the purple clad turtle's eyes.

"It was meant for me and Raph took it instead."

Donatello gently picked his now unconscious brother off the floor and held him close.

"You didn't have to do it, Raph," he whispered.

"Shut up, Don," came the deep, Brooklyn accented moan.

Raphael slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the person who was holding him.

"I would never be able to live with myself if you were in this position."

He grunted as pain stabbed at his side.

"Besides, you know my saying, right?"

"And what saying is that?" Donatello asked.

"Better...me...than you," Raphael sighed.

He closed his eyes again and allowed his body to relax.

"Raph?" Michelangelo asked.

"I ain't goin' anywhere. Can't a guy just take a nap?"

The others chuckled.

"Take us home, Leo," Donatello said.

Leonardo got to his feet and went back to the driver's seat. The engine roared into life and the van started off again for the lair.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Wait and See

Bishop walked through the halls of his new base. Thanks to the Turtles the old base was deemed non-inhabitable.

_"If only one of them would have touched that bomb. At least then the virus would have destroyed them instead of my work,"_ the human thought bitterly. _"That explosion set my research back ten months."_

He walked into the main computer lab.

"Report."

"Systems are functioning perfectly, Agent Bishop. Security is unbreakable just as you requested."

"Thanks to the programming tricks our good friend, Donatello gave us," Bishop said, smirking.

Actually, he had wiped Donatello's mind for any useful information before leaving him and Michelangelo strapped to the Utrom virus bomb. Security programming, hacking and tracing made up most of the information.

"Agent Bishop. These reports just came in. It involves the bullet you requested to be developed," a female scientist explained, handing Bishop a few pieces of paper.

Bishop took them and skimmed through the contents. A sly smile crept across his face.

"This day just couldn't get any better," he said. "Congratulations, doctor Carson. Your virus bullet is a complete success."

The female scientist smiled.

"Thank you, Agent Bishop," she replied. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Wait. And see just how deadly this virus can be," Bishop answered.

* * *

"Don, can I please get up?"

"No."

"For two minutes."

"Forget it."

"I'll go insane!"

"Tough."

"You're supposed to be the nice one."

Donatello grinned.

"Sorry, Raphie, but your side hasn't healed completely yet."

"I've been in here for two weeks."

"And it's going to be another two weeks if you don't stop complaining."

"Fine. But if I lose my mind I'm blaming you," Raphael growled as he crossed his arms.

Donatello smiled and shook his head.

"Try and get some rest, okay, bro?" he asked.

And with that said, he walked out of his brother's room. After the door was completely closed, Raphael reached over and flicked on his stereo. He almost fell off his bed when a country song came through the speakers. The red clad turtle quickly changed the station. There were a lot of things that got under his shell, and country music was one of them. He was the rap and metal type. Raphael flipped through the stations and growled when no good songs came on. He opened his bedside table drawer and looked around for a CD. Michelangelo had given him a burnt CD for his birthday last year with all his favorite songs on it.

"Here we go."

Raphael pulled the CD case triumphantly out of the drawer. He opened the CD player and placed the CD inside. A couple seconds after the player was closed a heavy drum beat blasted through the speakers.

Meanwhile, down in the main area of the lair, Donatello was in his lab examining blood samples he had taken from Raphael a couple days ago.

"How is it?"

"Oh, hey, Leo. Didn't hear you come in."

"I figured as much. So, find anything life threatening?" Leonardo asked, walking over to Donatello's side.

"It doesn't make sense, Leo. Last week we thought Raph would drop dead any second. Now, he's upstairs beating the heck out of whatever he can get his hands on...or is that just his music?"

"That's just his music," Leonardo answered.

"Oh. Well, he still beats the heck out of whatever he can get his hands on either way. I threatened to strap him to his bed if he ever got up with my permission," Donatello explained.

Leonardo laughed.

"I can imagine that Raph's getting restless being cooped up in his room for so long," he said.

"Restless is an understatement," Donatello told him.

"I can only imagine," Leonardo thought out loud.

Michelangelo's singing suddenly filled the lair.

"I can only imagine what my eyes will see when your face is before me. I can only imagine," he sang.

Leonardo and Donatello glanced out of the lab at their baby brother. Michelangelo smiled weakly.

"Sorry, dudes," he apologized.

"He has a song for everything," Leonardo muttered.

"I hope not," Donatello replied.

He went back to work.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Leonardo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You can go check to see if Raph is trying to sneak downstairs again," Donatello suggested.

Leonardo walked out of the lab. He could see a flash of red in the darkness of Raphael's room. The eldest turtle made his way upstairs and knocked on his sibling's bedroom door. Raphael swung around.

"Busted," Leonardo sang.

"I was just stretching my legs," Raphael defended. "_You_ try lying down for two whole weeks without being able to stand up."

"Donny's gonna kill you," Leonardo said in a sing-song tone.

"_Raphie's_ gonna kill _you_ if you breathe one word of this to Don," Raphael threatened.

Leonardo laughed.

"Don't worry, Raph, your secret's safe with me. So, how's the side?"

Raphael touched the bandage that covered his torso.

"Better than what is used to be," he replied.

A silence fell over the siblings. Leonardo took the chance to look around the room. Raphael rarely had the light on so it was difficult to pick out what some of the objects were. The most obvious object was the beloved punching bag that hung from the ceiling. Not far from it was the weight rack that Donatello had built so that Raphael didn't always have to go to the dojo if he wanted to work-out. Leonardo shifted farther into the room, not wanting to draw suspicion from Donatello. For some odd reason he wanted to examine the punching bag.

"May I?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael shrugged. "Go ahead," he permitted.

Leonardo slowly made his way over to his brother's private work-out area. While the turtle in blue did that, the turtle in red closed the door and began to clear things off the floor.

"How many times have you torn this thing?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael tried to count, but he lost track and settled for a shrug.

"Too many to count," he answered.

"I guess that's why sensei let you have it, huh?" Leonardo commented.

A small grin crossed Raphael's face.

"Yeah. That would be it."

"Or, is there some other reason?"

"No reason."

Leonardo nodded.

"Uh huh. So, why are you tidying up?"

"I'm not allowed downstairs and I've been dying for a spar," Raphael replied.

Leonardo swung the strap holding his katanas over his head and placed his swords against the wall. He then took up a fighting pose. Raphael did the same.

"Mind you, if Don sees what you're doing, we're _both_ in trouble," Leonardo pointed out.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo thought for a moment then smiled.

"Good point," he said.

And with that, the brothers began to spar.

* * *

It was the forceful banging on the door that broke their concentration.

"Ow!"

"You've lost your touch, Raph. Either that or you need to work out more."

Raphael rubbed his right arm. He had been arm wrestling with Leonardo for the past half hour. Before that they had been sparring.

"Hey, Don," Leonardo greeted causally as he opened the door.

"Is Raph up?" Donatello demanded.

"No. He's sitting down, taking it easy, just like you told him," Leonardo answered.

Donatello frowned. Leonardo had the same smile Michelangelo usually wore after he had set up a prank and wanted to be sneaky. It was one of those "I-went-against-orders-but-I'm-not-going-to-let-you-know-that-because-it'll-just-ruin-the-fun-of-it" smiles.

"Leonardo," Donatello said in a warning tone.

Leonardo's eyes widened a bit. Donatello only called him by his full name when he was either ticked off or mad (which were both rare when he was compared to Raphael).

"Why did I hear the sounds of a sparring match going on, then?"

"What sparring? We were cleaning the room," Raphael insisted.

"Since when did you clean your room?" Donatello asked.

"Since this afternoon," Raphael noted.

"Do I have to mummify you? I told you not to get up for anything," Donatello said.

Raphael got to his feet which Leonardo took as the sign to get Donatello out of the room. He quickly led Donatello out on to the landing and closed the door.

"Donny, give him a break. He's been following your instructions respectfully for two weeks. But, if he doesn't get up a move around a little he's going to be as stiff as a board when you finally do take him off bed rest. Okay, yes, we were sparring. And I take full responibility for it," Leonardo quickly added, putting his hands up in a sign of surrender when Donatello shot him a Raphael death glare. "It was nothing major. Raph was testing his side to make sure it was okay. A few simple kicks and punches and he was satisfied. We've been arm wrestling for the last half hour."

Donatello rubbed his eyes.

"Leo, the reason I want Raph to stay still is because of that virus," he whispered.

"What about it?" Leonardo asked.

"The more he moves around the faster the virus destroys him," Donatello explained.

Leonardo remembered how weak Raphael's right arm seemed to be. He moved Donatello into his room and closed the door.

"Donny, I don't want to cause you any more worry, but...I think the virus has already started. Raph's been favoring his right arm for some time now," Leonardo whispered.

"It didn't just start after you two sparred?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo shook his head.

"He's been like it for the last week," he replied.

Donatello rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's already starting to eat away at his nervous system," he breathed. He ran his hand down his face.

"Donny, what are we gonna do?" Leonardo asked quietly. He didn't want Michelangelo, Splinter, or Raphael to know.

"Don't say anything just yet. I still have to do some more tests. When, and if, I find out anything else that could be life threatening, then we'll say something," Donatello instructed.

Leonardo looked down at his hands, which were now shaking beyond control. He rubbed them together in the hopes that the shaking would stop.

"What do we tell them?" he wanted to know.

Donatello didn't answer right away. His eyes remained fixed on his brother's shaking hands.

"The truth," he finally answered. "That's the only thing we _can_ tell them."

* * *

What do you think?


	4. Drifting into Darkness

"How are we going to tell Master Shredder?"

"Very cautiously."

Hun and Karai made their way to the main chamber of Foot Tower. Normally the halls were crawling with Foot ninjas. However, ever since the break-in no one was brave enough to venture out into the open. The two companions walked up to the large double doors.

"After you, Karai," Hun said.

Karai took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter."

Making herself look as confident as she wished she felt, Karai opened the doors and walked into the Shredder's domain. Saki was sitting behind his desk watching the large screen that lay behind it. Clips of the break-in played on the screen.

"What do you have to report?" Saki asked.

Karai and Hun spared each other a side glance as if asking which one of them should tell their master the news.

"Well?" Saki asked. "What did the thief take?"

"Th-the Utrom techno-organic virus, master," Karai replied.

"And it was that no good Agent Bishop that took it," Hun added.

"And there is something else," Saki said.

He turned the chair around and turned off the security footage. Karai and Hun stood stalk still. Their boss had that look. The look that said he was going to murder the first person who crossed his path. With the Foot, they all hoped it was one of the Turtles.

"Not only did Bishop steal the virus, but he also made a weapon out of it," Saki explained.

"What do you mean, master?" Karai asked.

Saki pushed a button on the control panel on his desk and the screen lit up again. This time it was footage from Bishop's base. It showed the battle between Bishop and the Turtles. Saki fast-forward the tape and stopped when Bishop took a shot at Donatello. The tape showed Raphael racing over to his brother and pushing Donatello out of the way. The screen went black after Raphael grasped his side and fell to his knees.

"I will _not_ allow Bishop to have the privilege of destroying the Turtles," Saki told his top warriors. "The privilege of ridding the world of those miserable reptiles belongs to the Shredder."

"What would you have us do?" Hun asked.

"Simple. Bring me Raphael," Saki replied.

* * *

The hot water seemed to wash all his troubles away.

Raphael took a deep breath as the water washed over his wounded side. The bandages had come off and he was allowed out of bed. His side had healed better than Donatello had expected.

"Raph, you've been in there for hours. And I gotta go."

Raphael chuckled at the whiny tone of his baby brother's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute, Mikey," he called.

"Dude, I can't wait a minute!" Michelangelo cried. "I gotta go _now_!"

Raphael sighed and turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, being mindful of his side. He then dropped the towel on the floor and wiped up all the water.

"Raph!"

Raphael kicked the towel up and caught it. He hung it up to dry and unlocked the door.

"Out! Out out out out out out! OUT!"

Michelangelo shoved Raphael out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You'd think he was about to wet his shell or something."

Leonardo and Donatello burst into laughter. Raphael headed over to the TV area and catapulted himself over the back of the couch.

"So, what's on?" he asked.

Leonardo flipped through the television guide.

"CSI is on," he informed.

Raphael glanced over at Donatello.

"What?" the purple banded turtle asked. "It depends on what CSI he's talking about."

"Las Vegas," Leonardo replied.

"By all means then, give me the remote," Donatello ordered.

He dove for the coffee table. An evil smirk crossed Raphael's face and also grabbed for the treasured remote. To Donatello's dismay, Raphael reached it before he did.

"Raph!"

Raphael held the remote over his head and tossed it from hand to hand as Donatello grabbed for it.

"Come _on_, Donny. I've been out of commission for three weeks and you _still_ can't get the remote?"

He dangled it in front of his brother's face. Donatello made to grab it but he only slapped his hands together.

"You're just cruel," Leonardo told Raphael.

"So am I," Donatello added.

He tackled Raphael to the floor.

Splinter was in his room meditating when he heard Raphael's cry of surprise. He opened his eyes and concentrated on what was going on outside.

"Donny! Donny! Get off! Get-off!"

Splinter sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes.

"Kids," he muttered.

Raphael was on the floor, helpless with laughter while Donatello pinned him down and tickled him. Michelangelo came out of the bathroom.

"Whoohoo! Go, Donny!" he cheered.

Raphael brought his leg up. It nailed Donatello in the shell, which caused him to fall to the floor. Raphael scrambled to his feet, his chest heaving. Leonardo was doubled over and clutching his stomach. He was in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"I'm glad _someone_ is enjoying themselves," Raphael said, trying to sound threatening.

However, it only made Leonardo laugh even harder.

"Dude, I _totally_ missed the action," Michelangelo whined.

Donatello chuckled and tried to get to his feet. Raphael laughed and shook his head.

"I can't breathe," Leonardo gasped.

Donatello pulled himself up onto the couch beside Leonardo. Raphael sat down in the recliner. His laughing slowly turned into moans of pain. He grasped his side.

"Raph, you okay?" Leonardo asked, his laughter disappearing immediately.

"My side," Raphael choked. "I don't think laughing agrees with it."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yes, Mikey. I'm fine," Raphael answered. "I just have to be careful from now on."

He looked up and was met by the scared, crystal blue of his baby brother. Raphael felt his heart break. Even though he would deny it, he always had a soft spot for Michelangelo. He hated to see his little brother sad or scared.

"Mikey, don't worry. I'm not keelin' over just yet. 'Kay?"

"Okay," Michelangelo replied softly.

With a grunt, Raphael pushed himself out of the chair and headed upstairs.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room."

The others watched as Raphael disappeared into the dark realm of his room. Splinter's ears slowly dropped down against his head. His son was drifting into a darkness that didn't just belong to a room. The old rat feared that it would be a darkness he wouldn't be able to save his son from.

* * *

Finally, I'm done this chapter. I seriously need a new computer because the one I have now if far too slow.

Anyway, what do you think?


	5. Viral Dreams

He had always been prone to nightmares. Even as a kid. While his brothers would tell of what they had dreamt the night before, he would sit there, stare off into space and envy all the normal people and mutants in the world. He could never recall one night where he had a dream or a dreamless sleep. It was a rare occasion for him to have either. And now, as darkness crushed in on him, he wished beyond measure that this was one of those rare occasions.

_"What's happening to him, Don?"_

_"I don't know."_

_He could hear Leonardo and Donatello close by, but where was Michelangelo?_

_"Mikey?" he tried to call out, but a roar of pain escaped his throat instead._

_"Don't try to talk, Raph," Donatello instructed. "It'll only make it worse."_

_Raphael opened his eyes. They were in some kind of warehouse near the docks. He was on his hands and knees, his skin was slick with sweat and his chest was heaving as if he had just run across the United States without stopping. Leonardo was standing off to the side and Donatello was kneeling in front of him. It reminded Raphael of the day he was shot. He looked around the warehouse but couldn't find the fourth turtle._

_"Where's...Mikey?" he panted._

_He looked from Leonardo to Donatello and back again._

_"Leo...where is he?"_

_Leonardo turned away as tears filled his eyes. Raphael felt his stomach tighten._

_"No," he breathed. "Don't tell me...Mike can't be..."_

_"You lost control, Raph," Donatello said._

_Raphael looked up at his purple masked sibling._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The virus...you went insane...Mikey tried to help you but..."_

_Raphael collapsed. His body shook as he was over come with grief._

_"Not Mikey. Not Mikey," he sobbed._

"Raph? Raph, wake up, bro."

_Raphael felt someone shake him, though no one was touching him._

"Raphie. Come on, dude, snap out of it!"

Raphael's eyes shot open. He was panting heavily; his mask stained with tears. Worried blue eyes looked down at him.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo was caught completely off guard when he was suddenly embraced by his hotheaded brother. He looked over at the door to see Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter standing in the doorway. Michelangelo felt something warm and wet fall on his shoulder. Raphael's body began to shake. The youngest of the sons glanced over at the rest of his family. They were just as confused and scared as he was.

Michelangelo rubbed Raphael's back. Splinter quietly led his other sons out of the room and closed the door.

"Hey now, Raph, don't cry. It was only a dre...uh..."

"Nightmare, Mike. _Nightmare_. And I ain't cryin'," Raphael snapped.

He pulled away and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard you call for me."

A heavy silence filled the room. Raphael's body still shook slightly, but Michelangelo remained quiet. If his brother wanted to talk he would do it when he was ready.

"Was I yellin' anything else?"

"Wha?"

"Before you woke me up, was I...or rather..._did_ I, yell anything else? Besides your name."

"No. Not really," Michelangelo answered.

Raphael wiped his eyes again and took a shaky breath. He clenched his right hand into a fist then loosened it again. He did that a few times to settle his nerves. Michelangelo looked around the room. He hated these awkward silences. He never knew what to say.

"Promise me something, Mike?"

Michelangelo turned to face his older brother. Raphael wasn't looking at him, but kept his eyes fixed on the wall.

"Promise you what?"

"If I ever show signs of...insanity? Don't stick around."

Michelangelo blinked.

"Does this have anything to do with that nightmare?" he asked.

Raphael looked his baby brother in the eye. Michelangelo swallowed hard.

"Promise me, Mikey," Raphael whispered.

"I-I promise, Raph. But, why would you go insane?" Michelangelo asked.

"You never know," Raphael muttered under his breath. "G'night, bro."

Michelangelo stood up and headed for the door. Raphael was just about to go back to sleep when he felt an arm wrap around his chest.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm always ready to listen," Michelangelo said.

"With your short attention span? I'll believe it when I see it, knuckle-head," Raphael replied.

He caught Michelangelo in a head lock.

"Hey! Raphie!"

Michelangelo tickled Raphael's side. The red clad turtle recoiled. Orange jumped back away from Red.

"Sweet dreams, Raphie-boy."

Michelangelo practically bounced out of the room. Raphael shook his head.

"Don't ever change, Mike," he whispered. "You're the only thing keeping me sane."

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Please don't kill me because this chapter was so short. I'll have the next chapter even longer.

But, besides the length, how was it?


	6. Deal with the Devil

The sun peeked over the edge of the city. Another day, another twenty-four hours of pain.

"Mind if I join you?"

Raphael glanced over his shoulder. Leonardo walked up and sat down on the edge of the roof. Raphael turned back to watching the sunrise.

"So, what brings you up here this early?" Raphael asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Leonardo confessed. "But, to answer it, I always come up here to watch the sunrise."

"Oh."

Raphael fell silent again. Leonardo tapped his fingers together in a nervous manner..

"Something eating you, Leo?" Raphael asked, without taking his eyes off the red sun.

A sad smile crossed Leonardo's face.

"You always seem to know when I'm being troubled."

"Brotherly instinct."

"Or something deeper."

Raphael sighed.

"We spend most of our time fighting and yet people call us twins."

A small chuckle escaped his chest.

"It's ironic, actually," Raphael said.

"And sad," Leonardo added.

"What's sad about it?" Raphael asked.

"I'm probably going to be twin-less soon," Leonardo said.

Raphael frowned. He blinked and then looked at his brother.

"Twin-less?" he echoed in a whisper.

Leonardo turned his eyes to the street below. Raphael swallowed and took a deep breath. His side began to ache.

"What did Donny find?"

"You're losing the ability to use your right arm. And the virus has spread to your heart and lungs," Leonardo explained.

"Great way to start the day," Raphael commented sarcastically.

He got to his feet and walked away. Leonardo stood up and jogged after him.

"Raph, I'm really sorry."

"About what? Telling me something I already knew? _I _should've told _you_ that," Raphael explained.

"Come again?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice, Fearless. I had days where I could hardly move my arm, and I've always been out of breath."

The brothers fell silent.

"There's no cure for this, is there?" Raphael asked after a minute of silence.

"Not that we know of," Leonardo answered.

He looked around and almost immediately recognized where they were. Foot Tower loomed in front of them.

"No," Leonardo said.

"No what?" Raphael asked casually.

"We are _not_ asking _him_ for help," Leonardo replied.

"Who said anything about that?" Raphael questioned. "I'll just find it extremely ironic if it _does_ come to that."

The ninjas headed off back towards the lair.

When they were gone, Karai stepped out of hiding.

"So, it _is_ true," she whispered.

She felt a small amount of pity for Raphael, but not enough to go against her master's orders. She made her way back to Foot Tower.

* * *

"I am not! I refuse!"

"Mikey, please? You're the only one he listens to."

"I _am_ _not _going to hurt Raph more than he already is!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Fine then. I'll just amputate his arm and be done with it," Donatello yelled. "See how much pain he'll be in from _that_!"

Michelangelo fell silent. He knew Donatello had a point.

"Just what exactly are you gonna do?"

"A very tricky operation," Donatello sighed. "But it's either that or Raph loses an arm."

"As if I haven't already lost it."

Donatello swung around and nearly collided with Raphael.

"You're home early," Michelangelo noted.

"So, what's this operation about, Donny?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms.

"It's to reattach the nerves in your arm," Donatello replied shyly.

Raphael clenched his right hand into a fist then loosened it again. Each time he did this the fist got weaker and weaker. Raphael glanced at each other of his brothers. They looked the same way he felt: scared.

"If that's what has to be done...so be it."

* * *

"We have to move swiftly. If we do not intervene soon the plan will be useless."

Karai followed Saki down to the genetics lab. Everyone stopped their work, turned and bowed respectfully to their boss. Saki nodded and the scientists went back to work. He led Karai over to where Chaplin was working.

"Good evening, doctor Chaplin. I trust you have good news?" Saki asked.

Chaplin bowed before answering.

"Extremely good news, Mr. Saki. The plans you gave me for those parts are coming along ahead of schedule," the young scientist announced.

"Excellent. Keep up the good work, doctor Chaplin. We will need them very soon."

Saki turned to Karai.

"You are to take an army of Foot soldiers and intercept Raphael, by any means necessary. If he is accompanied by his brothers destroy them if you see fit, but you _must_ get Raphael. When you do, inject him with this."

The ninja master held up a small, black feathered dart.

"It contains a sleeping serum that will render him unconscious for five hours. That will give you enough time to bring him to pier thirteen."

Karai took the dart from her master and turned it over in her fingers. Dark red streaks flashed through the black feathers in the light. Everything was going a bit _too_ smoothly. And when things ran that way there was always a bomb shell that was waiting to be dropped.

* * *

"He can't take much more of this."

"Leo, what am I supposed to do?"

Leonardo had never heard Donatello sound so desperate and panicked before. Raphael and Michelangelo were out on a training run and Splinter was meditating. The brothers had been talking about different methods for helping their sick sibling, but the only option that kept coming up was Shredder. Leonardo refused to even mention the man's name.

"I know I can't keep operating. Not at the rate this virus is working. He'll be better off if I just sever his nerves and be done with it," Donatello said. "Of course...there is always..."

"Don't go there," Leonardo cut in.

"What choice do we have?" Donatello asked.

"No!"

"This is a matter of life and death!"

"Exactly. Raph may be sick but at least he's alive. We ask Shredder for help we lose a brother," Leonardo explained.

"Okay, how about this? We ask _Karai_ for help. How about _that_?" Donatello asked.

"Do I detect a hint of loathing in your voice?"

"Karai can just be as bad as the Shredder."

"She's had lots of chances to turn us over to him, yet she didn't."

"I still wouldn't trust her with Raph's life," Donatello said.

"I would never trust Shredder with his life either," Leonardo put in.

"Yet he's our only hope," Donatello added.

* * *

"Superman or Batman?"

"Batman."

"_Bat_man?! Oh, come _on_, bro. Superman's _the_ superhero."

Raphael shook his head.

"No way. Superman is totally cheap. Nothing can hurt him except Kryptonite. And how many of those rocks are lyin' around? Batman, on the other hand, is the best superhero because he can get thrown around, beat up, and still manage to beat the bad guy," he explained.

"Yeah, but Superman can fly and see through things, except lead of course," Michelangelo pointed out. "Batman has to rely on gadgets to save the day."

"At least he's human," Raphael said.

"Superman's human," Michelangelo argued.

"You call flying and X-ray vision 'human'? He's from a different _planet_," Raphael reasoned.

Michelangelo growled. Raphael had won the argument, and his stupid smirk proved that he knew it, too.

"Okay, wise guy, your turn," Michelangelo grumbled.

Raphael thought for a few moments.

"Mummies or werewolves?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that? They have nothing in common," Michelangelo told his brother.

"Slow moving monster, or fast moving monster? Which is more scary? A mummy or a werewolf?" Raphael explained simply.

"Oh. Got ya. Um...that's a tricky one. I'd have to say...mummy."

"Why mummy?" Raphael asked.

"Dude, slow moving monsters are _way_ creepy. They're so slow you have no idea where they might pop up," Michelangelo said.

"Yeah, but at least you'd have a chance at out runnin' a dead guy wrapped in bandages," Raphael replied. "With a werewolf any moment could be your last."

While the reptiles continued their debate, Leonardo and Donatello silently watched from a safe distance.

"I feel like we're selling our brother's soul to the devil," Leonardo muttered.

Donatello stretched and continued walking.

"I hope he'll forgive us," he said.

Leonardo followed the engineer. They had been on their way to Foot Tower when they found their wayward brothers debating on different things.

The leader looked up to see where they were. A cold shiver shot down his spine. The cursed tower stood before them like the gallows. Donatello took a deep breath.

"It's now or never," he said.

* * *

Saki walked through the corridors on his way back his chamber. He had just sent Karai and an army of Foot soldiers out on patrol. He walked up to the double doors, unlocked them and stepped into the room. Immediately he felt a strange presence. Saki walked over to his desk. It was clear that someone had been there. Papers and various objects had been thrown around the desk.

The ninja master went through the papers and found that the file containing information on the Utrom virus was missing. Saki straightened and peered into the screen behind his desk.

"Did you and your brother find what you were searching for...Leonardo?"

The Turtles stepped out of their hiding places. Saki turned around and walked up to Donatello. He held out his hand.

"The file, please, Donatello."

Donatello placed the item in question in Saki's hand.

"Now, what would two healthy ninjas such as yourselves be doing looking for this?"

"We're looking for a cure," Leonardo answered.

"A cure for what?" Saki asked.

"Our brother, Raphael, was shot a few weeks ago by some kind of dissolving bullet," Donatello began, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Whether your brother lives or dies is none of my concern," Saki said.

"The bullet contained an Utrom virus," Leonardo voiced. "You were our final hope of saving him."

His voice was little more than a whisper. An ironic silence fell over the room. Saki looked thoughtful, which couldn't mean good news.

"Perhaps we could...call a truce. For Raphael's sake," Saki finally suggested.

The brothers glanced at each other. They were both thinking the same thing: if Saki was agreeing to help them, then the impossible had finally happened.

* * *

"Dude, you don't know the first _thing_ about superheroes."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ are the expert?"

"Well, if you insist."

Raphael smacked Michelangelo in the back of the head. They were on their way back to the lair when they had started on the topic of which superhero was better. Michelangelo always stuck with the ones with powers, Raphael always stuck with the ones without powers.

"Raphie-boy, powers are what makes up a superhero. Along with awesome fighting abilities and an excellent sense of justice," Michelangelo explained.

"Only one problem," Raphael replied.

"And what's that?" Michelangelo asked.

"Powers are a stereotype," Raphael pointed out. "Not all superheroes have to have super powers. Like...the Turtle Titan."

Michelangelo felt his face burn.

"Really, Raph?"

Raphael gave a quick nod.

"Really, Mike."

The older of the two suddenly stopped short. Michelangelo also stopped walking. A familiar woman stood before them.

"Good evening."

"Karai," Raphael growled through clenched teeth.

"I did not come to engage you in battle. I have come to pass on a message," Karai explained, taking out a folded piece of paper from her vest pocket.

She held it out and Raphael snatched it from her. He unfolded the paper and read the note.

"Did Shredder _force_ Leo to write this?" Michelangelo asked, looking at Karai after reading the note.

"There's no way Leo and Donny would go to Shredder for help," Raphael added.

"But they did. They asked my master for assistance and he offered them a truce," Karai explained.

"Why?" Raphael asked.

"Because of you, Raphael," Karai answered.

Raphael crushed the paper between his fingers. Leonardo and Donatello had some serious explaining to do.

"I am to take to Foot Tower where you will be given the antidote to counteract the virus you have been injected with," Karai informed.

Without waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away. Making a mental note to slap Leonardo for being so stupid, Raphael followed Karai, with Michelangelo close behind him.

* * *

Wow. I thought I would never finish.

What do you think?


	7. How We Got Here

**A/N**: Sorry if the last chapter seemed tossed around. Elaboration isn't one of my strong points. My hands can type faster than my brain can think sometimes. I guess I'm not the kind of writer who likes to spend a lot of time with detail. *goes into deep thought* Maybe I should improve on that.

Enough of my useless rambling. On to chapter seven.

_Italics_: memories/dreams

* * *

_He had been in his brother's lab countless times before. Why was it so difficult now?_

_Raphael rubbed his hands to stop them from shaking, but his efforts were in vain. They shook even more. He had never been one to show nervousness openly before._

_"Raph?"_

_Raphael turned around to see Michelangelo standing behind him._

_"The...you-know...don't start tonight, do they?" he asked._

_"I'm afraid so, Mike," Raphael answered._

_"Your arm's not _that_ bad," Michelangelo said._

_"Mikey, I can barely move it."_

_Michelangelo whimpered. Raphael cringed._

_"Oh. Mikey, don't do that. I know I hate it when you make that sound."_

_"And you know I hate it when one of you is hurt."_

_"You got a better idea?" Raphael asked._

_"No. But, I'm sure there is," Michelangelo put in, crossing his arms._

_"I agree. But, right now, there is no better idea," Raphael told his baby brother._

_He sighed. "The only thing we can do is go along with it and hope for the best."_

_Raphael slipped out his sais, walked over to Michelangelo and held them out._

_"Raph, you _never _part with your sais."_

_"Take care of them for me. I won't be needin' them for a while."_

_Michelangelo took the blades. Raphael smiled and headed into Donatello's lab._

_Donatello looked up when the door opened. Raphael walked in and closed the door again. He began slipping off his wrist band and elbow pad._

_"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Raph," Donatello apologized._

_"There's nothing else that can be done, brainiach," Raphael grunted._

_He set his gear on a chair and lay down on the table Donatello used for emergency operations. He was all too familiar with this table. He had been on it more times than his entire family, plus Casey and April, put together._

_Donatello walked up, holding a mask and an I.V. Raphael looked away as his brother set up the equipment. He felt a small sting as the small needle pierced his skin. The mask was slipped over his mouth and nose. A sweet smelling vapor filled the mask. Almost instantly, Raphael began to feel his eyes grow heavy._

_"See you in a few hours, Raph," Donatello's distant voice said._

"Earth to Raphie."

Raphael blinked back to reality. He was standing in an elevator with Michelangelo and Karai.

"Dude, you completely zoned out," Michelangelo whispered.

Raphael rubbed his eyes. When had he zoned out?

"We are here," Karai announced.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. The three ninjas walked out of the elevator and down a short hallway. Karai opened the first (and only) door they came to. Raphael and Michelangelo found themselves looking into what looked like a hospital operation room.

_"Either Leo and Don were forced into this, or the world has finally come to an end,"_ Raphael thought.

* * *

_"A doctor?"_

_"Would probably pass out the second he saw us."_

_"Operation?"_

_"I've been doing that for a week now and it's doing nothing."_

_Leonardo thought deeper as he continued pacing Donatello's room. He was sure he was digging a small trench in the floor, but he didn't care._

_"Medication?" he asked._

_Donatello gave him a tired and "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look._

_"Medication? For what? A virus we don't understand. How are we supposed to give our brother medicine for something we don't know?" he asked._

_"I'm running out of ideas here, Don. I'm saying the first thing that comes to mind," Leonardo explained._

_Donatello turned in his computer chair. It slowly spun around. They had been at this for hours and still nothing._

_"There has to be something we've over looked," Leonardo said._

_Donatello closed his eyes. The symbol of the Foot flashed in his mind's eye._

_"There's always..._him_," the inventor replied._

_"No. I down right _refuse_!" Leonardo answered forcefully._

_Donatello opened his eyes. He lifted his head and looked at his eldest brother with a tired and worn gaze._

_"What other choices do we have?" he whispered._

_"He would just as soon kill us than help us," Leonardo hissed._

_Donatello gave his brother a sad smile._

_"It's ironic, isn't it? The person who has caused us so much grief is our only chance at saving Raph. I hate irony," he said._

_"I'll talk to Master Splinter and see what he thinks we should do," Leonardo explained. "If he comes up with the same conclusion then it's settled."_

_Donatello nodded his agreement. They had gotten into too much trouble over the years because they didn't inform Splinter before hand._

_"Get some rest, Don. You're about to fall off the chair."_

_Donatello scoffed. _

_"I've fallen asleep at my computer loads of times, Leo. It wouldn't be the first or the last."_

_Leonardo smiled. He opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Donatello laid his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was asleep._

"Donny. Donny. Wake up, Don."

Donatello moaned. He slapped the hand that grasped his shoulder away.

"Donny, wake up. Raph and Mike are here."

Donatello slowly woke up. He wasn't in his room sitting at the computer, but in Saki's chamber. Leonardo shook his brother again.

"Come _on_, Don," he urged.

Donatello begrudgingly pushed himself out of the chair and followed Leonardo out of the room.

* * *

Michelangelo paced outside the lab door. Karai had taken Raphael inside a few minutes ago.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo glanced up the hall and saw Leonardo and Donatello ran towards him. The youngest turned his back to them and continued his pacing.

"Mikey, we can explain," Leonardo began.

"Don't waste your breath, Leo, Karai already explained everything to me and Raph on the way here," Michelangelo said.

"We had no other choice. Even Master Splinter agreed this was the only option," Donatello reasoned.

"So, you sold our brother to the devil," Michelangelo said, turning to face his older siblings.

"We sold Raph to no one," Leonardo replied.

"Is there a problem?"

Leonardo and Donatello swung around. Saki walked up to them. The Turtles fell silent.

"Doctor Chaplin has informed me that your brother is doing well. The virus has been cured and he will be back to his old self in no time," Saki explained.

Michelangelo frowned. Saki had that look. The look that said he was up to no good, the look that said he was lying through his teeth.

"Is something wrong, Michelangelo?" the Foot leader asked.

"No," Michelangelo answered shortly.

Leonardo and Donatello looked from their brother to each other.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to," Saki excused himself.

He walked away.

"I'll never trust that guy," Michelangelo spat.

"Mike, he very well just saved Raph's life," Donatello said.

"How do we know that?" Michelangelo asked. "Don't tell me you're just going to hand over your trust to Shredder that quickly."

"Of course not, we're just stating a fact," Leonardo replied. "At least give him a bit of gratitude."

"The gratitude I'll give him is the size of a dust particle," Michelangelo said, crossing his arms.

"Fair enough."

Michelangelo turned around.

"Raphie!"

"Hey, bro, how are you feeling?" Leonardo asked.

"Like my old self. Whatever Chaplin did it worked like a charm," Raphael commented.

"Great. Let's get out of here and go home," Leonardo told his brothers.

Without any delay, the Turtles made their way out of Foot Tower and raced across the rooftops. They headed down the first manhole they came across and headed back to the lair.

* * *

What do you think?


	8. A Matter of Honor

The plan couldn't have been going better. The members of the Foot clan were in high spirits. Soon they would be sent out to patrol the city on a search for the Turtles. Though it wasn't a search and destroy patrol it was still cause for excitement. Even Saki was pleased.

"You know what you must do, Karai."

"Yes, master. Though, what should I do if he is with his brothers, or that masked vigilante he sometimes fights with?"

"As I told you before, destroy them if they threaten the mission. One will be no problem, I am sure, especially if it is Donatello or Michelangelo. Leonardo, on the other hand, you will have restrain him some how. As for the vigilante, do as you see fit," Saki explained.

"Chaplin has developed special smoke pellets that release a sleeping gas when broken, they should be strong enough to keep the Turtles and their friend out long enough for us to get Raphael to the pier," Karai informed.

"Very well," Saki told his adopted daughter.

He glanced out the window. The sun was just setting behind the horizon.

"It is almost time to act. Remember, Karai, you are not to harm him in any physical way. Force him to watch his brothers' demise if you want, he will be easier to break, but do not physically harm him," Saki instructed.

Karai bowed.

"As you wish, master."

She straightened and walked out of the room.

* * *

"You're history, Raph."

"That's what you think, Case."

"Dude, your goalie totally sucks."

"As if your team's goalie is any better."

Raphael and Casey were playing a hockey video game while they waited for Michelangelo to come with the pizza. The computerized referee blew his whistle.

"Ha ha! Ya can't get away with checking in real hockey, bonehead," Raphael laughed.

Casey growled as he made the people in the game skate down the ice. He pushed a button on the controller and the person he was controlling shot the puck.

"Denied," Raphael said as his team's goalie blocked the shot.

The elevator doors opened and the lair was immediately filled with the sweet smell of pizza.

"Food's here."

Raphael paused the game and he and Casey raced into the kitchen. Donatello, April, Leonardo and Splinter joined them. Michelangelo hummed as he opened the boxes and began sharing the slices around. He tossed the plates like frizbees and they landed in front of the desired person at the table.

"Plain cheese for Leo and sensei. Hawaiian for April and Donny. Pepperoni and cheese for Casey. Meat lovers for Raph. And the works for me."

Michelangelo took his place beside Donatello and began to eat. Most of the meal went on in a comfortable silence.

"So, Raph, how's your arm?" April asked. "I heard you were having a bit of trouble with it."

"It's gettin' better," Raphael replied. A large piece of meat slipped down his wind pipe. He coughed.

Casey gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Thanks, Casey," Raphael grunted.

"No prob, Raph," Casey answered.

"That's why you should never talk while eating," Donatello told his brother.

"More pizza, anyone?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'll have another small piece," Donatello replied.

Michelangelo scooped up his brother's plate and pranced over to the kitchen counter. Raphael and Casey finished their supper and cleared their places at the table. They put the dishes in the sink and headed back to the TV area. The sounds of a hockey game quickly followed their absence.

"Raph and Casey are having a tournment on your hockey video game," Leonardo informed Michelangelo.

"Who's winning?" Michelangelo asked.

"Surprisingly, Raph," April answered.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Raphael called.

"Nothing, Raph," April called back.

Splinter finished his supper and cleared away his dishes.

"Thank you for supper, Michelangelo."

"You're welcome, Master Splinter."

Splinter made himself a cup of tea and headed for his room. Michelangelo gulped down his remaining pizza and began the process of cleaning the kitchen. April soon joined in. Leonardo and Donatello helped wash the dishes while Michelangelo threw out the empty pizza boxes. April wiped over the table. Michelangelo grabbed the broom and began to sweep the floor. After a while, Raphael appeared in the doorway.

"Me and Casey are headed topside for a quick run. Anyone want to come?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Michelangelo said.

He dumped the contents of the dust pan into the garbage, put the broom away and ran after Raphael and Casey as they disappeared into the elevator.

"Raph and Mike sure do spend a lot of time together nowadays," April commented.

"Mike was the only one keeping Raph sane when he was...uh...under the weather," Leonardo explained.

April nodded her understanding. She wanted to know more, but she also knew not to press into other people's personal lives too much. With a sigh, she continued her cleaning.

* * *

It was a dark night. The sky was over cast which meant no moon and no stars, the ideal conditions for a ninja.

New York lay under a blanket of silence, which was rare. It was like the city knew something was going to happen tonight.

A small group of black clad figures stood, sat, or crouched on various rooftops, searching the streets for a familiar green van or scanning the rooftops themselves for any shape or form that looked like a giant turtle.

Karai tapped her foot impatiently. Her and her small army had been out here for hours. It was almost midnight and there was still no sign of the Turtles. She growled and was about to call off the search when she saw a flash of red on the roof across from where she stood. The Foot ninjas went into immediate action.

Raphael, Michelangelo and Casey shot across the rooftops.

"You guys are too slow!" the orange clad turtle called over his shoulder.

"I'll show 'em 'slow'," Casey said.

He picked up speed and quickly closed the gap. Out of the corner of his eye, Raphael noticed a familiar red tipped katana appear. He turned his head to see who it was, but the person was gone. His heart beat began to quicken. Suddenly, Michelangelo's high pitched scream rang out, followed by Casey's battle cry. Raphael raced to where his brother and friend were.

"Mikey! Casey!"

He pulled out his sais and jumped into the fray. He knocked a few Foot ninjas away from his little brother.

"Leo said Shredder called a truce," Michelangelo said.

"Never trust someone who wants you dead," Raphael grunted.

He sent two more ninjas to the ground. Someone hit him hard in the back, causing him to stumble away from Michelangelo. Raphael turned around and saw Karai coming at him with her swords drawn. The two engaged each other in combat.

"I knew it was you who was followin' us, Karai."

"How clever of you. And here I thought Donatello was the smart one."

There was the clash of metal on metal. Raphael and Karai locked blades.

"I was surprised my father did not want Leonardo. He has always targeted him."

Raphael tried to yank his sais out of the metallic knot.

"You have no business or honor to talk about my family, Karai," he spat.

"Perhaps that is why my father wanted _you _instead," Karai taunted.

Raphael glared up at the woman.

"Care to say that again?"

He pulled at his sais again.

"Perhaps the Shredder knew that Leonardo would not break as easily as you would," Karai explained. "That you would be more willing to accept his offer of allegiance."

Raphael gave another mighty pull and his sais slid free. His blood ran hot in his veins.

"You sayin' I got no honor?" he roared. "I'd be _dead_ before I betrayed or harmed my family!"

He spun his weapons and charged. Karai shealthed one of her swords and slipped out the black feathered dart. She brought up her remaining sword as Raphael brought his sais down. Karai twisted her sword, causing her arm to lock with her opponent's arms. She pulled Raphael close to her body. The turtle felt a sharp pain shoot through his side. He fell to his knees. Karai dropped the useless dart. Raphael shook his head to try to clear his mind of the fog that was quickly taking over. His body began to weaken. He heard the faint sounds of smoke pellets breaking open. They were soon followed by the sound of two bodies falling. Raphael tried to push himself up but his arms were too weak to support his weight. Karai knelt down and placed her hand under the reptile's chin. She lifted his head up so that they were looking each other in the eye.

"You will soon see it my way," Karai whispered.

Raphael's eyes closed and his unconscious body fell to the ground. Karai smiled and stood up. She turned to the Foot soldiers.

"Get him to pier thirteen," she instructed. "I will return to the Tower and inform our master we have Raphael."

While the soldiers were doing that, Karai headed back to Foot Tower. As she was running across the rooftops, she couldn't help but wonder if she meant what she had told Raphael. _Would _he be easier to break than Leonardo? His loyalty to his family and friends was unshakable, there was no denying it. Karai slowed her run and stopped. Saki had called a truce, yes. Chaplin had cured Raphael, true, but not entirely. The young scientist had given the warrior a serum to cancel out the virus, but it also made him more vulnerable in the way that he was more sensitive to pain. Both physical and mental. Karai felt herself panic. If Leonardo ever found out about what she did to Raphael (and he surely would, courtesy of Michelangelo and Casey), he would be beyond mad.

_"Calm down, Karai. You have a job to do,"_ she told herself.

Taking a deep breath, Karai started off for Foot Headquarters again. She would deal with Leonardo when their paths crossed.

* * *

What do you think?


	9. It Starts

The world slowly came back into focus. It was like finding a way through a blocked sewer tunnel with little room to maneuver.

Raphael groaned. He had never been in so much pain in his life. Every muscle and bone in his body ached. He went to rub his head only to find out that his wrists were chained down just above his head. That's when he realized he was lying on some kind of lab table. The room he was in looked like a genetics lab, only it was dedicated to technology. Raphael tugged at the chains that bound his wrists.

"Your efforts are in vain, Raphael."

Raphael turned his head to the right. The bladed figure of the Shredder stood in the doorway.

"What do you want with me?" Raphael demanded.

Shredder walked over to the table and began to slowly circle it.

"The Foot technicians developed armour that could be fused to a host."

"Great. But, where do I fit into this?"

"The virus that was in the bullet Bishop fired at Donatello, in turn which you took, was modified to attack the nervous system, so that it would be too weak to fight against the operation," Shredder explained. By now he was on Raphael's left side.

"So, what did Chaplin give me back at Foot headquarters?" Raphael asked.

"A serum to halt the virus. And it enhances your senses, mostly your sense of touch. You see, it is a painful procedure."

"You're mad," Raphael breathed.

The doors opened and Chaplin and three other scientists came into the room. Shredder lowered his voice.

"Scream all you want, Raphael. Your brothers will never hear you. They do not know where you are; they will never save you."

Raphael clenched his fists.

"If you think I'll believe that trash you've got another thing comin'."

"Then, tell me, how will they find out your location?" Shredder asked.

"They have their ways," Raphael replied confidently. "You don't know Donny. He'll figure out where this place is."

"You seem so sure. How do you know Michelangelo and Mr. Jones weren't just _pretending_ to be over come by those smoke pellets?" Shredder asked.

Raphael frowned. Why was he slowly believing what Shredder said?

"Your family and friends have deserted you, Raphael."

Raphael shook his head.

_"Don't believe a word of it,"_ he told himself.

"You're wrong."

"By all means, tell me why your companions did not try to help you," Shredder said. "How do you know they did not lead you into a trap?"

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled.

His eyes were burning with hot tears. He turned away. He was succumbing to Shredder's methods for breaking him. It was never good to show weakness in front of your enemies. Whatever was in the serum Chaplin gave him it not only enhanced his senses, it also forced him to believe anything he was told.

Shredder turned Raphael's head so that he was looking into his victim's eyes.

"You will soon see it my way," he whispered. "And, who knows? You might even consider me a father."

"You'll have to kill me first," Raphael hissed.

Shredder walked over to Chaplin.

"Break him," he whispered.

And with that said, he left the room.

* * *

New York was too big sometimes. Too many places where a person could disappear.

"_Never_ trust a person who wants you dead," Leonardo cursed himself.

"Why did we have to live in such a big city?" Donatello asked as he rubbed his sore ankle.

They had been searching the city for hours and there was still no sign of Raphael. No mask, no weapons, no shell-cell, no nothing. The Foot clearly didn't want them to find any trace of their brother.

"I say we bust into Foot headquarters and _demand _they tell us where Raph is," Casey said.

"Don't be stupid, Casey, the Foot would _never_ tell us that," Leonardo scowled.

"You got a better idea?" Casey asked.

"We find _Karai_ and _make her _tell us where Raph is," Leonardo answered.

"And how, pray-tell, are we supposed to find Karai?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, dude, it's not like she stays in one place," Michelangelo added.

Leonardo took off his mask and slipped a red one out of his belt.

"With any luck, _she_ will come to _me_," he told the others, tying the red mask around his eyes.

"Dude, has anyone told you that you and Raph look like twins?" Casey asked.

"That's what I'm counting on, Casey," Leonardo confessed.

* * *

Chaplin groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Do that again and I won't pretend I wasn't aiming to snap your neck," Raphael threatened.

Chaplin got to his feet. He had been in the middle of installing a mechanical belt around Raphael's waist when he had accidentally set off the belt's electrical shock system. Raphael, in turn, slammed Chaplin in the neck with his leg.

_"Curse ninjas and their flexibility,"_ the scientist thought bitterly.

Chaplin strapped Raphael's legs to the table.

"Doctor Chaplin, what about..."

"We'll do his leg later," Chaplin replied.

"What exactly are you doin'?" Raphael demanded.

He yelled in pain as something snapped against his right side.

"So sorry," one of the helpers taunted.

"Will you quit it? We've got a job to do, remember?" Chaplin asked.

One of the doctors untied Raphael's right wrist, only to receive a fist in the stomach. Another doctor grabbed his fist and twisted it. Raphael cried out in pain. He felt something snap around his wrist. Almost immediately, he lost all feeling in his arm.

* * *

Karai raced over the rooftops on a desperate search. Only minutes before she had seen the familiar red mask shine in the light of the moon that had managed to sneak through the thick clouds. How had he managed to escape? He was stronger than the Foot gave him credit for. Strong, or just plain stubborn.

Karai landed on another roof and looked around. She saw a flash of red in the shadows. She quietly made her way over to her bounty's hiding place, only to have a sword connect lightly with her throat.

"Going somewhere, Karai?"

"Leonardo? But...I thought..."

"I was Raph?" Leonardo asked, stepping out of his hiding spot.

Karai sighed in defeat.

"I'm glad you're here, really," Leonardo said, lowering his sword slightly. "We have some important things to discuss."

"Such as?" Karai asked.

"Such as why you blew my generosity and trust and helped with the capture of my brother," Leonardo explained.

"_You _try disobeying Shredder's orders. It is not as easy as it sounds," Karai challenged.

Leonardo lowered his sword, sheathed it and pulled off the red mask. He took out his blue mask from his belt and tied it around his eyes. Karai waited patiently. Leonardo looked up at her.

"What does Shredder want with Raph?" he asked.

"I do not fully know. But, what I do know is that he saved you and Donatello from a painful fate," Karai answered. "By this time tomorrow night, you will be one brother short."

And with that, Karai disappeared into the shadows. Leonardo made no move to stop her. He was slowly beginning to panic. Was Shredder going to kill Raphael? It wouldn't be surprising if he did. But, if he wanted them dead, he wouldn't leave Michelangelo and Casey alive. Leonardo took off to where his brothers and Casey were waiting in the Battle Shell.

Meanwhile, Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey were trying to figure out what Karai had meant. They had been listening through Leonardo's shell-cell (which he had kindly left opened in his belt).

"Shredder isn't going to kill Raphie, is he?" Michelangelo asked.

"If he wanted him dead Shredder would have accompanied the ninjas that ambushed you," Donatello theorized.

Just then, the back door opened and Leonardo climbed in. He closed the door and made his way over where the discussion was taking place.

"We need to find out where Shredder is," Donatello whispered to himself.

"What about Raph?" Casey asked.

"We find Shredder, we find Raph," Donatello replied.

Michelangelo's eyes widened.

"Ya know, I just remembered something," he piped up.

All eyes turned to him.

"Before I completely past out from those sleeping smoke pellet thingys I heard Karai say, 'Get him to pier thirteen'," Michelangelo informed.

There were a few seconds of silence until there was panic to get the Battle Shell started. Leonardo and Casey found seats in the back. Donatello didn't wait until everyone was buckled in. When he had the van running he shifted it into "drive" and pressed down hard on the gas. Tires screeched through the once quiet night. Leonardo looked out the window.

_"Don't worry, Raph, we'll find you,"_ he silently promised.

* * *

What do you think?


	10. Contact

The docks were silent. The only thing that could be heard was the scurrying of rats along the boardwalk.

"If we didn't have a rat for a father I'd be saying, 'I hate rats' right now," Michelangelo whispered.

"Good thing we have a rat for a father," Leonardo said softly.

Donatello chuckled. Michelangelo glared at his eldest brother. Ignoring the glare, Leonardo motioned for everyone to follow him.

With as much stealth as the squeaky boards would allow, the Turtles and Casey made their way inside the warehouse on pier thirteen. They split up and searched the warehouse to make sure it was empty.

"Looks like this was just a meeting place," Casey said, his voice unnaturally echoing through the crate filled warehouse.

Leonardo kicked a pile of boxes. They had been so close. Donatello rummaged through an open crate. He came across blueprints of a strange type of armour.

"Hey, Donny, look at this," Michelangelo said, walking over to Donatello.

The inventor looked up to see what his baby brother wanted. Michelangelo was holding a silver wrist band and a metal belt. Donatello looked from the items in Michelangelo's hands to the blueprints in his own. They matched.

"Leo, Casey, we found something!" Donatello called.

Leonardo and Casey ran over to see what had been found.

"What is that?" Casey asked, pointing to the band and belt Michelangelo was holding.

"Some kind of cyber armour," Donatello answered.

"Like the Foot Tech?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello nodded. Leonardo felt his hopes rise.

"So, the Foot _were_ here."

"I'm positive. And whatever they were doing here, it had something to do with this armour," Donatello explained.

Leonardo took the wrist band. Blue lines zig-zagged throughout the silver.

"Donny, do you suppose that's normal?" he asked, holding the band out.

Donatello examined it then turned to the blueprints he was still holding.

"Looks like the band scans a person's DNA signature," he said.

"Casey, what are you doing?" Leonardo asked.

Casey searched another crate. His glove got caught on a sharp object. When he pulled his glove free a sai slid out of hiding. At first Casey thought it was one of Raphael's, but when he looked closer, he found that it looked mechanical. Dark red lines shone through the metal skin.

"Guys, Raph was definitely here," the human announced.

He straightened up and held up the sai. The line were glowing brighter than ever.

"What would the Foot want this stuff?" Michelangelo asked, clearly frustrated that none of things they found led to where their missing brother was.

"I have a theory. But, I want to run some tests before I make any conclusions," Donatello explained.

"I just hope it won't be too late by then," Leonardo put in.

* * *

Splinter searched the mystical plain of the astral realm for any sign of his second oldest son. He had been in deep meditation ever since Michelangelo and Casey returned from their run without Raphael. He had managed to reach his missing son, however Raphael's thoughts were clouded with confusion and rage. He had been pushed out of his student's mind with such force it had almost thrown him to the floor.

_"Raphael,"_ the ninja master called mentally. _"Raphael, my son, please answer."_

The dark astral realm he had been searching took on a faint red color. The same cloud of untamed rage filled his mind. Splinter's ears fell back against his head in worry. Something was seriously wrong. Raphael's presence felt cold, almost metallic. Splinter dared to reach further into his son's weakened mind.

_"Raphael?"_

This time he wasn't thrown back.

_"My son?"_

_"S-s-sensei?"_

Splinter's ears perked up when he heard Raphael's response.

"_M-Master Sp-Splinter, I can't...I can't..."_

_"Raphael, calm yourself. Now, tell me, what has happened?"_

_"Chaplin gave me somethin'. Somethin' that makes me feel more pain than usual. Not only that but it also...Master Splinter, Mike and Casey wouldn't lead me into a trap...would they?"_

Splinter's eyes almost shot open when he heard the question.

_"Raphael, what lies has Shredder been telling you?"_ he asked.

_"That's just it. Whatever Chaplin gave me before...whatever he did to me...it forces me to believe anything,"_ Raphael explained.

Splinter felt his heart tighten as he listened to his second oldest son's defeated voice. He heard Raphael moan in pain.

_"Master Splinter, I'm in so much pain I just want to die,"_ he sobbed.

_"I understand, Raphael. Your brothers and Mr. Jones are searching for clues to your whereabouts. You must hold on for a little longer,"_ Splinter instructed.

_"Yes, master. I'd tell you where I was, except I have no idea. I'm lucky I can remember my own name,"_ Raphael explained.

Splinter felt his son slip away.

_"Raphael? Raphael."_

Darkness consumed the astral realm and Splinter opened his eyes. The room seemed a little bit darker, despite the illuminating glow from the candles. Hope was quickly running out. Splinter got to his feet and headed out into the main part of the lair. He picked up the phone and dialed Leonardo's number. It rang a couple of times before the eldest's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"Leonardo, I have made contact with Raphael."

"Really? How is he? Is he okay? Did he tell you where he is?"

"Calming breaths, Leonardo, calming breaths," Splinter instructed.

Leonardo did as he was instructed. He forced himself to take long, deep breaths.

"He did not tell me where he was because he has no knowledge of it. I assume he had been unconscious when the Foot transported him. As for his health, he seems to have been weakened by some kind of operation. Other than that, he is fine. But, I fear that Shredder has poisoned Raphael's thinking," Splinter explained.

"Poisoned? How?" Leonardo asked.

By now, he had placed his shell-cell on speaker phone.

"Raphael asked me if Michelangelo and Mr. Jones would lead him into a trap," Splinter replied.

"Never!" Michelangelo and Casey yelled at the same time.

"Why would Raph ask something like that? He knows perfectly well that none of us would ever do something like that," Donatello voiced.

"He told me that Dr. Chaplin gave him a drug that forced him to believe anything he was told. Apparently, the Shredder has been telling him that Michelangelo and Mr. Jones led him into a trap," Splinter explained.

"We would never," Casey protested.

"We know, Casey. And so does Raph. But like Master Splinter said, Chaplin gave him a drug that forces him to believe whatever he's told," Leonardo pointed out.

Donatello frowned.

"What is it, brainiach?" Michelangelo asked.

"Chaplin gave him a drug," Donatello whispered.

Michelangelo and Casey looked at each other.

"What are you saying, Don?" Leonardo asked.

"What if the antidote Chaplin gave Raph was the drug?" Donatello hypothesized.

"Then we'd all be in trouble," Casey put in.

"But, we don't know what went on inside that lab. Only Karai, Raph and the so called 'doctors' inside knew," Michelangelo added. "And I doubt any of the Foot is going to tell us."

A heavy silence fell. After a while, Leonardo broke the silence.

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" he asked.

Splinter sighed. What _could_ they do?

"Come home. This is where we have to sit still and wait," he instructed.

"And pray that Raph will still be in his right mind when we find him," Casey muttered under his breath.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Let me know what you think.


	11. New Recruit

The doors hissed as they slid open. Shredder walked into the top security holding cell. The Foot soldiers already inside lined up and bowed as their leader walked by. Shredder walked over to where Hun and Chaplin were standing. Hun was standing behind something and was holding on to it as though it would escape at any moment.

"Master Shredder, I hope you are pleased with the progress your Foot technicians have made," Chaplin said as Shredder walked up.

"Dr. Chaplin, what is that?" Shredder asked, nodding to the thing that Hun was holding.

Chaplin took out a remote and pushed a button. The lights suddenly shot on. Shredder's eyes widened when he saw that what Hun was holding was an armored Raphael.

"Dr. Chaplin, I am impressed," Shredder praised.

He examined his new Foot soldier. A metal plate had been placed on the back of Raphael's neck and shoulders. His right arm (from shoulder to hand) was completely mechanical. A metal plate covered his right side and it was connected to a metal belt. His left leg was also completely mechanical. The mechanics were also connected to the belt. Even though he had a new body, Raphael still wore his dark, red mask.

"This is all excellent, Dr. Chaplin. However, there is the small detail of his obedience problem," Shredder pointed out.

"I already have that figured out, sir," Chaplin replied.

He held out a strange looking head piece. Shredder took it from the young scientist.

"I've designed it so that he will obey only the person who activates the head piece," Chaplin explained.

Shredder placed the metal plate over the left side of Raphael's head. It reached from the top of his head to under his chin. The red mechanical eye flickered into life when the head piece snapped to the plate on Raphael's neck.

Dark red lines instantly zig-zagged through the metal plates and limbs. Raphael rolled his stiff shoulders. He clenched his right hand into a fist and loosened it again. Robotic bones cracked as they were forced to move for the first time since being installed. Raphael moved his head back and forth, the plate groaning as it was tested for durability. The turtle rolled his shoulders a few more times, figuring out what was still holding him. Shredder nodded to Hun and he released the reptile.

"Raphael."

Raphael straightened, though his head remained bowed and his eyes closed. All the other Foot soldiers watched anxiously. There was no doubt in any of their minds that their master now had a new favorite. And all because of an alien virus. Shredder placed his hands behind his back and spoke again.

"At ease."

Raphael slowly looked up. It was almost as if he was nervous. A small beeping sound filled the room. Shredder glanced over at Chaplin.

"Cardiac response records," Chaplin replied, taking out what looked like a personal planner. "The plate on his side monitors his vital signs."

Shredder noticed Raphael glancing around.

"What is wrong with him, Dr. Chaplin?" he questioned.

"Nothing to worry about, sir. He's under your full control, it's just that he's having a lapse of memory," Chaplin explained.

"He doesn't remember anything?" Hun asked.

"Not a thing. Unfortunately, that includes the Foot," the young scientist added regrettably. "That's a minor detail I couldn't fix."

"But, a minor detail that is advantageous to the Foot," Shredder pointed out. "Raphael."

The young ninja looked up at the person who had apparently spoken his name.

"What is your name?" Shredder asked.

The ninja shrugged. Under the helmet, Shredder smiled. He could work with this.

"Do you know who I am?" he tested.

"I apologize, sir. But, I do not."

"No need to apologize. Would you like to be reminded of recent events?" Shredder asked.

He waited until he received a small nod, then continued.

"To start things off, your name is Raphael. You are a trained ninja. You have been training for seventeen years, and are one of the top ninjas of your clan. The Foot Clan."

Something seemed to spark in Raphael's eyes.

"The Foot?" he echoed.

"You...remember the name?" Shredder asked as he began to circle his new soldier.

"That. And, three people. Three...turtles?"

"And a rat. And two humans," Shredder listed. "A man and a woman."

"Jones," Raphael whispered. "Casey Jones."

It was like waking up from a long sleep. Things came flooding back into memory. Raphael looked down at himself.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"You were in an accident. Caused by those three turtles and the human, Casey Jones," Shredder explained.

Raphael clenched his hands into fists.

"The turtles: Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo, your former 'brothers'. They found out that you had succeeded them in ninjitsu and the rat, Splinter, your former father, ordered them to 'take care' of you. So, they ambushed you with the help of Casey Jones. You were severely injured, but with the help of Foot technicians we were able to save you. Your new armour gives you increased strength and speed," Shredder explained.

"Where do I find them?" Raphael asked.

"Patience, Raphael," Shredder instructed.

"Patience ain't one of my strong points, if memory serves," Raphael replied.

"Correct," Shredder answered.

Raphael cracked his knuckles. His mechanical knuckles creaked in protest.

"That'll break," he said to no one in particular.

He looked up at Shredder.

"So, who do I get to test this armour on?" he asked.

"I have been having trouble keeping the Purple Dragons in order," Hun spoke up.

"Excellent. Raphael, you are to go and remind the Purple Dragons who they work for," Shredder instructed. "By any means necessary."

Raphael bowed before running out of the room.

"Congratulations, Dr. Chaplin. Your cyber armour is a complete success," Shredder said.

* * *

"Raph could be anywhere," Michelangelo announced in a sing-song tone.

Donatello suppressed the urge to hit his brother. That privilege was reserved for Raphael, and Raphael only.

"We've been out here for hours, against Master Splinter's orders, mind you, and we haven't seen any Foot activity," Leonardo spoke up.

"We were coming down with lair fever. We _had_ to get out," Donatello told his paranoid sibling.

"Master Splinter is _so_ going to kill us," Leonardo muttered.

A sharp pain shot down his neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Michelangelo giggled. Donatello sat back down on the edge of the roof with a satisfied smile. He couldn't hit Michelangelo, but that didn't mean he could hit Leonardo.

"That felt good," the pacifist sighed.

"You're supposed to be the nice one," Leonardo said.

"Blame Raph," Donatello replied, still smiling. "Now I know how he feels whenever he gives one of his 'smarten-up-and-deal-with-it' smacks."

"Yeah, but he hits harder," Leonardo mumbled.

"I'm the nice one," Donatello cooed.

Michelangelo burst out laughing. Leonardo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go for a run," he suggested.

Michelangelo took off across the rooftops. Leonardo and Donatello took off after him.

"With any luck, we'll run into the Foot," Donatello said.

"Or maybe even Raph," Leonardo added.

* * *

Friday night was always wrestling night.

Purple Dragons filed into the warehouse they used as a base. The guards kept a close watch for their mammoth leader, Hun. It was almost ten o'clock and he still hadn't shown up.

"Guess he's not comin'," Two-ton said.

"Guess not," Spike agreed.

Inside, the Dragons were getting ready for the match. They cheered as the first two fighters entered the wrestling ring.

The second-in-command, Dragonface, kept looking around for Hun. He smirked when he didn't find him. A roar of applause erupted as the first match ended. Feeling restless, Dragonface got up and headed into the ring.

"Who's brave enough to take on the fearless Dragonface?" the announcer asked.

"I'll take 'im."

The Dragons fell deathly silent. They all turned to the back entrance. A shadowy figure was leaning up against the door frame, twisting a piece of chain in his hands. Dragonface narrowed his eyes. In the dim light he saw a red piece of cloth around the figure's eyes. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Dragons. Our old pal, Raphael has come to join the party," he sneered.

The gang roared with laughter. Dragonface smirked.

"C'mon, freak, what's the matter? Scared that you'll get your shell handed to ya?"

Raphael sighed and pushed off of the door frame.

"You asked for it."

The next thing Dragonface knew, he was on his back with a giant turtle pinning him down. The Purple Dragons fell deathly silent when they saw the black and red armour that encased Raphael's body.

A sai slid out from the ninja's wrist. He held it to Dragonface's throat.

"Hun told me you were problematic, he didn't tell me you were stupid."

"Hey, now. Listen, pal. We don't want any trouble with Hun," a Purple Dragon spoke up.

"Shoulda thought about that before you started giving him trouble," Raphael answered.

"What does he want? Tech? Money? Name it, it's his," Dragonface offered.

Raphael loosened his grip on his weapon and it disappeared inside a compartment in his right wrist.

"Anything you think would benefit the Foot. Preferably money."

"Only one problem," Dragonface replied.

"What's that?" Raphael asked.

"Turtles," the gang roared.

"You worry about making amends to Master Shredder. I'll worry about those so called crime fighters," Raphael instructed.

He got to his feet, pulling Dragonface up with him. The Dragon leader brushed himself off. Raphael made his way to the door. Before he left he stopped as if he had forgotten to say something.

"Oh, and, Dragonface, one more thing," the ninja said.

A sai shot out into Raphael's hand and he swung around, releasing the blade as he did so. Dragonface ducked as the sai flew over his head and embedded itself into the concrete wall behind him.

"Consider that a warning if you let my pesky bros get in your way," Raphael said.

Dragonface cleared his throat nervously.

"What should we do if they happen to show up?" he asked.

Raphael tapped his mechanical wrist and a door slid back, revealing another sai. He took it out and turned it over in his hands, deep in thought.

"Nothing," he finally answered.

"Nothing?"

"I have a score to settle with them. And that...Jones character."

Raphael twisted the hilt of the sai he was holding and the one in the wall flew out and into his hand. He snapped the blades together and replaced them inside the compartment in his robotic arm.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Dragons."

And with that, Raphael disappeared into the shadows, leaving the Purple Dragons in a trembling silence.

* * *

What do you think?


	12. Confrontation

The apartment building was quiet for a change. Casey walked up to his apartment door and put the key in the lock. He unlocked the door and opened it. With heavy feet the vigilante walked into his apartment. He half expected to see Raphael sitting on the couch like he did so many nights before when he needed to get out of the lair. Casey sighed sadly. Fighting Purple Dragons just wasn't the same without his partner in crime fighting.

Casey flung his golf bag into the corner where he kept his work-out equipment and headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door to get a drink, only to find the contents inside had been mixed around. Casey frowned. He hadn't been home all day. He had been helping the Turtles search the city. Suddenly, he was regretting ever watching horror movies with Michelangelo.

Casey closed the fridge door and walked back out to the living room.

"You need to get proper beverages, Jones."

Casey swung around to face the window. A shadowy figure sat on the window sill.

"Took you long enough to get back. I've been waitin' here for at least two hours."

"Raph?" Casey asked.

Raphael lend forward into the dim light of the apartment. Casey's eyes widened when he saw his best friend.

"Raph, what happened to you?"

Raphael looked down at his body.

"You didn't lose your arm or leg...did you?" Casey asked.

"No," Raphael answered, looking over his right arm. "It's just a covering."

Casey let out a sigh of relief.

"So, how did you escape?" he asked.

Raphael looked up at him.

"Escape?" he echoed.

"Uh...yeah. Ya know, you were captured by the Foot," Casey replied.

Raphael hopped down off the window sill.

"What do you mean 'captured'?"

"Dude, this isn't funny. You, me and Mikey went out for a run a week ago and we were ambushed by the Foot. We were all knocked out and you were taken," Casey explained.

"That's not what I remember," Raphael said.

"What? Raphie, are you suffering from amnesia or somethin'?" Casey questioned.

"I remember being attacked by you and my...what were they? Brothers?"

Casey shook his head in disbelief. How could his best friend think that he would attack him?

"Raph, you gotta listen to me. Me and your bros had nothin' to do with the ambush. It was the Foot."

"The Foot...the Foot saved my life, Jones!" Raphael yelled.

"Since when did you call me by my last name?" Casey asked.

A sai shot into Raphael's hand. He twisted the hilt and it broke apart into two separate weapons. Casey backed up to where his golf bag lay. He wanted the shell-cell that lay inside more than his hockey stick. Raphael followed his every move.

"Raph, please, you have to believe me," Casey pleaded, finally reaching his bag.

Raphael suddenly threw one of his blades. Casey ducked and narrowly avoided being impaled. The sai embedded into the wall. Casey grabbed the bag and jumped out of the way of the raging mad Raphael. Casey pulled out his shell-cell and opened it. Raphael pulled out his sai from the wall and turned back to his bounty.

Casey pressed a button then hid the shell-cell behind his back. He heard the soft ringing of the phone of whoever it was he called. He just hoped that it was either April or one of the Turtles.

Meanwhile, the brothers were out in the Battle Shell on another patrol. Donatello's shell-cell began to ring. He took it out and opened it. Before he got to say "hello", a deep, Brooklyn accented voice cut him off.

"You're in for a world of hurt, Jones."

Leonardo almost drove into a parked car when he heard Raphael's voice.

"Raph, coming into my apartment and attacking me isn't going to fix what the Foot did," Casey reasoned.

"Fix what the Foot did?" Raphael asked. He laughed. "Get real, human, I don't want anything fixed. This armour was given to me because you decided to take on a ninja."

"What armour?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello shrugged. Leonardo pulled up to the apartment building Casey lived in. Donatello hung up and the brothers got out of the Battle Shell.

Casey, knowing that help was on the way, also hung up. Raphael narrowed his eyes. He tossed one of his sais and it hit the phone out of Casey's hand. The turtle walked over and picked up the device. With one quick motion, the shell-cell crumbled into small pieces. Casey gulped as he watched Raphael crush his phone with little to no effort.

_"That robotic arm of his is stronger than I thought."_

"You called them, didn't you?" Raphael asked.

"You bet your shell he did."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo jumped through the window and drew their weapons.

"Oh, whoa!" Donatello exclaimed.

"Raph?!" Leonardo cried.

"Dude," Michelangelo said.

Raphael got into a defensive position.

"You gonna fight or just stare?" he spat.

Leonardo sheathed his swords. Raphael scoffed.

"Raph, what did Shredder do to you?" Leonardo asked.

"Why does everyone think that Master Shredder..."

"_Master_ Shredder? Now, I _know_ he brain-washed you somehow," Donatello cut in, eyeing the head piece his brother was wearing.

Raphael rolled his shoulders impatiently. Michelangelo couldn't help but shudder when he heard robotic bones crack. Raphael spun his sais.

"Who's first?" he asked.

"We're not fighting you, Raph," Leonardo said.

"Don't be stupid, Fearless Leader," Raphael snapped.

"We're _not _fighting you, Raph," Casey repeated.

Leonardo walked up to his brother.

"Raph, I don't know what Shredder told you, but whatever it was it's not true. We would _never_ do _anything_ to put you in danger," he explained. "Please, would you just..."

Without thinking, Leonardo grabbed Raphael's upper right arm. Blue lines shot through the metal. The left eye visor turned a faint blue. Raphael's eyes widened as images from a different life flashed through his mind. Soon, the memories became too unbearable. Raphael grabbed Leonardo's wrist.

"Get..._off_!"

He shoved his brother into the wall. The silver band fell out of Leonardo's belt when he hit the wall. It rolled over and landed at Raphael's feet. He bent down and picked it up. Leonardo got to his feet and took out one of his swords. Raphael looked up at him.

"That head gear comes off, now."

Leonardo charged. However, when he brought down his sword, Raphael grabbed his left arm and snapped the band around his wrist.

"Let's see how _you_ like being half machine."

Leonardo dropped his sword and tried desperately to pull the band off. Though, his efforts were in vain. The more he fought, the tighter the band got. Raphael looked from Leonardo over to Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey. The look in his eyes was one of regret. He turned back to Leonardo. Blue and Red locked gazes.

With a look of terror, sorrow and shame, Raphael began to back up towards the window. Leonardo slowly shook his head.

"No, Raph. Don't go back. We can help you," he pleaded.

"I'm beyond help, Leo," Raphael whispered.

"You remember?" Leonardo breathed.

Raphael turned and headed out the open window, making his way to the roof with lighting speed.

* * *

The apartment was covered in a blanket of thick silence. Donatello was pacing the floor behind the couch, Michelangelo was staring off into space, Leonardo had his face buried in his hands and refused to look up unless he had some confirmation that Raphael was still in the room. He sat on the couch while Michelangelo sat in Casey's easy chair.

Casey gazed out the window his best friend had disappeared a few short minutes ago. He hated the idea of having to let his crime fighting buddy go back to a fate worse than death.

"Would someone mind explaining to me why we're just sittin' around?" he demanded, turning to the mutants.

No one answered. Donatello sighed thoughtfully.

"Did anyone see the strange pattern that occurred on Raph's armour when Leo touched his arm?" he asked.

"Yeah," Michelangelo replied, blinking himself back into reality.

"Why does it matter?" Leonardo asked.

"Maybe the armour that's on Raph is made of the same material as the band we found in the warehouse," Donatello contemplated.

"You mean, _this_ band?" Leonardo asked, holding up his left wrist.

"Yes, _that_ band," Donatello confirmed.

"What's it for, anyway?" Casey asked.

Donatello shrugged.

"I ran some tests on it the day we found it. There was nothing significant about it."

"Only that it releases a robotic casting," Leonardo voiced.

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo held up his fist. It was now robotic. Michelangelo's eyes widened.

"So, _that's_ what he meant," Casey said.

"Pardon?" Donatello replied.

"When Raph snapped that thing on Leo he said, 'Let's see how you like being half machine'," Casey quoted.

"So, Leo's going to turn into a cyborg?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No, Mikey, I'm not going to turn into a cyborg. You've been watching too many _Star Trek_ episodes," he muttered.

"Nah, dude, that was the _Borg_," Michelangelo corrected.

"What's the difference?" Leonardo asked.

"A _cyborg_ is a complete robot. A _Borg_ is half human half machine. If memory serves," Michelangelo explained.

"Enough about _Star Trek_, more about how we're going to save Raph," Casey interrupted.

"The only way we're going to be able to that is if...well, quite simply, if we're caught," Donatello spoke up.

* * *

Okay, so, it's not the best ending in the world. Blame my sleep deprived brain.

Anyway, let me know what you think.


	13. Secrets of Pier 13

Raphael slowly made his way to pier thirteen. How was he supposed to tell Shredder he had failed in his mission to kill Casey Jones? He ran his hand down his face nervously.

"He's going to kill _me_," he muttered.

Raphael made his way inside the warehouse on pier thirteen. He felt sick.

_"What am I doing?"_ Raphael asked himself. _"They're my brothers. Donny could certainly find a way to get this armour off."_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Raphael could feel his heart hammer against his chest as Shredder entered the warehouse. The leader of the Foot walked up to his top soldier.

"Well? Did the mission go as planned?" Shredder asked.

Raphael didn't know how to answer. His programmed machine half told him to answer, but his ninja half told him to make a tactical retreat.

"You seem...different," Shredder noted.

Raphael swallowed. How was he supposed to answer? He kept his head bowed. For sure the visor was still glowing blue; that would give everything away.

Shredder placed his claws under Raphael's chin and lifted his head up. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the visor was blue instead of red.

"I can explain," Raphael began, backing away.

A sharp pain suddenly shot through his right side. Raphael grasped his side as the plate that had covered it fell to the floor in two pieces.

"Free will can be dangerous, Raphael," Shredder warned.

Raphael pressed his hand harder against the bleeding wound.

"Sir, please, I didn't know he was..."

"Who?" Shredder roared.

"Leo...uh...Leonardo," Raphael stumbled.

"I told you if your brothers interfered, destroy them!" Shredder yelled.

Raphael grunted as Shredder brought his fist down against the back of his neck. Something fell to the floor. Raphael opened his eyes and found that the head piece had fallen. Everything came rushing back. The run with Michelangelo and Casey. The ambush. The fight with Karai. Then the conversation with Shredder in the genetics lab.

"Casey was right," Raphael whispered, panting heavily. "Leo was right."

Shredder picked up the head piece.

"'I would be dead before I betrayed or harmed my family'."

Raphael squeezed his eyes tight.

"Sound familiar?" Shredder taunted. "'Let us see how you like being half machine'."

"No," Raphael moaned, realization and dread washing over.

"I guess you are dead, Raphael. Because in one night you did the two things you swore you would never do to your family," Shredder mocked.

Raphael's body shook slightly as tears streamed down his face. Under the helmet, Shredder smiled.

"Your failure tonight will be your punishment. Do _not_ fail me again."

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Raphael asked, his sobs quickly disappearing.

"And lose the greatest weapon the Foot has ever owned? Think again, turtle," Shredder answered.

* * *

April looked up from the book she was reading when she heard shop bell ring.

"Hey, Casey," she greeted.

Casey walked over and gave April a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, babe."

Casey looked around the shop. He needed to talk to April in private, but he couldn't take her away from her store, not with customers around.

"Listen, I gotta talk to you. When you get a minute can you meet me in your apartment?" he whispered.

"Sure," April answered.

Casey smiled and disappeared through the door that led to the upstairs apartment. He was only waiting a few minutes when April walked through the door.

"What's this about, Casey?" she asked.

"I don't know if Donny told you already, but Raph's now Shredder's puppet," Casey cut to the point.

"I did hear someone mention it. Two men came into the shop last week and I heard one of them talking about some experiment Saki was working on," April explained.

"That ain't no ordinary experiment, April. They've got Raph turned into a half machine half turtle ninja," Casey replied. "And that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?"

"Last night Raph came to my apartment and for no good reason attacked me. He said that I ambushed him, along with Leo, Don and Mike and left him for dead. He thinks the Foot saved his life when really they took it from him," Casey explained.

April's eyes widened.

"Is there any way to reason with him?" she asked.

"Well, something weird happened when Leo touched Raph's right arm, which is now robotic. It was like Raph was forced to analyze Leo's DNA or something and he suddenly remembered who we were. But, that happened _after_ he snapped a silver wrist band around Leo's left wrist," Casey recalled. "Which is why I'm here. Donny needs you down at the lair."

"Alright. I'll close the shop and meet you outside," April said.

They headed downstairs. While Casey waited outside, April closed up the antique shop. She then joined Casey and they made their way to the abandoned warehouse that led to the lair.

In the meantime, Donatello was reviewing the notes he had taken when he had examined the wrist band. He was running out of time. Not only did Raphael's life now depend on a cure, but so did Leonardo's life. Already his lower left arm had been covered in a strong robotic shell.

"Okay, dude, rematch. And this time you use your right hand."

Donatello looked over to where Michelangelo and Leonardo were having an arm wrestling competition. The purple clad turtle couldn't help but think back to the events that led up to this point. It wasn't too long ago that it had been Leonardo and Raphael who had been arm wrestling to pass away the time.

_"It's your own stupid fault your family's in this mess,"_ Donatello lectured himself. _"You just had to go and place your brother's life in the hands of a murderer. You could have saved everyone a lot of grief if you had just been shot instead of Raph."_

"Hey, Donny. April and Casey are here," Michelangelo called.

Donatello glanced up from his notes again. April walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. Donatello returned it.

"I wish I had known sooner," April said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, April. It's not your fault. If anything it's _my_ fault," Donatello answered.

"Your fault?" April echoed.

"Raph took a bullet that was meant for me. The bullet contained an Utrom virus. I don't know why we went to Saki for help," Donatello muttered bitterly.

April was caught off guard. The _Turtles_ went to _Saki_ for aid? April frowned and shook her head.

"Donny, going to Shredder and asking for help is like you walking into a scientist's laboratory and saying, 'Don't dissect me'. It's against the scientist's better nature not to dissect a mutant turtle. What made you think Shredder _would_ help?" she asked. "Need I remind you that he wants you _dead_?"

"We were desperate, April. What would you have done?" Donatello wanted to know.

April didn't answer. She knew why the guys went to their worst enemy. Raphael had been infected with an Utrom virus and Shredder was the only Utrom left on earth.

"Okay, Leo, one more time. This time I'm going to beat that robo-arm of yours," Michelangelo said.

Leonardo grinned at his baby brother's persistent attitude. He held up his left hand, propping it up on his elbow which was slowing succuming to the mechanical covering. Michelangelo propped his left arm up on his elbow and grabbed Leonardo's icy cold hand. Casey sat on the couch and watched the amusing match. The brothers pushed against each other with all their might. Michelangelo felt his arm being pushed back and he doubled his efforts. A flash of purple caught his eye.

"What was that?" he asked.

Leonardo slammed his brother's arm down on the table.

"Good match, Mikey."

"Dude, something's wrong with your wrist band," Michelangelo said.

Leonardo examined the silver band. The edges had turned a faint purple.

"That's weird," he muttered.

"Not as weird as the writing," Michelangelo said. "Check it out."

Leonardo looked at the place where his brother was pointing. Words were etched into the metal.

"'If found please return to Purple Dragon base'," the blue banded ninja read. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Are they serious?"

"Probably some of the younger punks trying to be funny," Casey put in.

Just then, April and Donatello came out of the lab.

"What's going on?" Donatello asked.

"See for yourself," Leonardo told him, holding up his wrist.

Donatello read the inscription on the band.

"Are they serious?" he asked, clearly unamused by the childish prank.

"Maybe," April spoke up.

The guys looked at her.

"Come again?" Leonardo asked.

"Casey, has any of the Purple Dragons you've encountered mention anything about techno-organic ninja gear?" April questioned.

Casey shrugged.

"Dunno. Never asked," he answered.

"Then, maybe it's time you did ask," April suggested.

* * *

New York was once again bathed in a dark, quiet blanket. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of two young teenagers chuckling to themselves.

"This is too easy," one of them whispered.

"We finally got a lucky break," the other added softly.

Each boy carried a large, cloth bag which was full of expensive stolen goods.

"I hope this is enough for the Dragons," the first boy thought out loud.

"Two of these bags are money bags. We can dump the rest if the Dragons don't want them," the second one explained.

They made their way into a back alley. It was one of those nights. Some folks called it the "witching hour". The Purple Dragons and Purple Dragon wanna-be's called it "trouble".

"Don't suppose he's out tonight, do ya?"

"Nah. Probably out lookin' for his missin' pal."

"I don't know, Cal. This is like all those other nights when Purple Dragons disappeared and were found days later."

The boy, Cal, scoffed.

"Seriously, Jase. He's a boneheaded nutcase. Not a murderer."

He suddenly bumped into something. And that same something grabbed the front of his jacket.

"A 'boneheaded nutcase' am I?"

"Oh, crud," Jase muttered, dropping the bags he was carrying. "Dude, it's him. It's Jones!"

"How smart you are," Casey said.

Jase turned to run but a hockey stick was slipped up the back of his jacket, halting him in his tracks.

"Now, now, boys, we just want to talk."

Three strange looking creatures jumped down from the fire escape.

"School sounds _so_ much better than this," Jase mumbled under his breath.

"That's right. Staying in school pays more than crime," the creature with a purple mask said, patting Jase's head.

Cal was fighting to get Casey to let go of his jacket. But the vigilante kept a strong grip.

"Now, are you willing to talk?" the creature with a blue mask asked.

"We'll..."

Cal cleared his throat.

"Sorry..._I'll_ tell you anything you want to know. Just don't tell my uncle," Jase begged.

"See, if New York had more of these co-operative youngsters this city wouldn't be so bad," the creature with an orange mask commented.

"Let him go, Casey," the blue masked creature said.

Casey unhooked his hockey stick from Jase's jacket.

"Now, I believe proper introductions are a good way to start a friendship," the purple masked creature began. "I'm Donatello. And you are?"

"Jase."

"Unique name," Donatello commented.

"So is 'Donatello'. What are you? Some kind of costumed painter?" Jase asked.

Donatello laughed.

"Try mutant ninja turtle, kid," he answered.

"You're those crime fighting freaks who've been giving the Purple Dragons a hard time?" Cal asked.

Casey pinned the boy up against the brick wall.

"Ow!"

"Easy, Casey," Donatello warned.

"Sorry about him," Jase apologized. "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Leonardo," the blue masked mutant replied.

"And I'm Michelangelo. But, please, just call me Mikey," the orange banded turtle explained.

"Cool," Jase said, shrugging.

"So, what's a good kid like you doing the Purple Dragons dirty work?" Leonardo asked, looking down at the bags.

"The Purple Dragons are kinda in a rut," Jase replied.

"Traitor," Cal spat. "Ow!"

Casey pinned him up harder.

"Casey, we don't want any trouble with his parents. Ease up," Leonardo instructed.

Casey sat Cal down on top of a dumpster. Leonardo gave the man a warning look before turning back to Jase.

"Why are you working for the Dragons?" Donatello asked.

"My uncle's a Dragon," Jase answered quietly.

"Who's your uncle?" Michelangelo asked.

"Everyone calls him Dragonface," the boy replied.

"_Dragonface_?" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"I never saw Dragonface as the family type," Donatello confessed.

"My family's kinda rough," Jase admitted.

"Just how rough?" Leonardo asked carefully.

Jase kept his eyes on a rat that had crawled out from underneath a pile of garbage bags. His expression was one of embarrassment and shame.

"My dad and older brother have been in jail more than once. I have no idea what happened to my mom. Probably in some high security pedatentury somewhere. I'm living with my mom's sister. She's okay. Normal, at least."

"Sorry I asked," Leonardo apologized.

Jase shrugged. "I don't care any more. I got kicked out of school just because the principle found out I was related to a member of the Purple Dragons. Just because I'm related to one doesn't _make_ me one," he hissed, crossing his arms. His eyes fell on Leonardo's left arm. "Whoa."

"What?" Leonardo asked.

"Dude, I had no idea that's what that thing was for," Jase said, pointing to the wrist band.

"You know something about the band?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah. I picked it out of some Foot ninja's pocket down on pier thirteen. I go there sometimes just to get away from my family. Anyway, when I passed the warehouse I heard voices coming from inside. Now, normally people stay away from anything that has 'thirteen' displayed on, me excluded."

"You like that number?" Michelangelo asked. "But, it's the most unluckiest number known to man...and mutant turtles."

"Not me. I was born on Friday the Thirteen. I guess that's why I got stuck with such a lousy family. But, that's beside the point. I heard these guys, Foot soldiers I guess they were, talking about some kind of armour that could be fused to a living host. Of course, curiosity arouse and I snuck inside the warehouse. The guys had these crates and were inspecting what was inside. One of the ninjas took out a wrist band and put it in his back pocket."

"So, you snuck up and slipped it out," Donatello filled in.

Jase nodded. "When your uncle's a gang leader you tend to pick up a few things," he confessed.

"So, why does this thing say, 'If found please return to Purple Dragon base'?" Leonardo asked.

Jase smiled sheepishly.

"I...kinda put it there?" he said, as if asking a question.

"How?" Michelangelo asked.

"Okay, so I was frustrated. I didn't care who ended up with it, I didn't know what it did. Now I do," Jase explained, looking at Leonardo's arm. "Look, I did my time, okay?"

"What time?" Donatello questioned.

Jase glanced over his shoulder at Cal. His friend just gave him a "tell-them-and-get-it-over-with" shrug. Jase sighed and slowly began to unzip his jacket. Donatello's eyes widened when he saw the two slash marks that only the Shredder's gauntlet could make run across the young boy's chest. Jase zipped his jacket up again.

"Shredder found out. He wasn't too happy as you can imagine."

"You're lucky you're still alive," Michelangelo commented.

"Where did Shredder hold you prisoner?" Leonardo asked.

A sly grin crept across Jase's face.

"Pier thirteen," he replied.

* * *

Some of this chapter seems like I'm trying to fill in space. Does anyone else think that?

Let me know what you think. Reviews are highly appreciated. No flames, please.


	14. Pay Back

The docks weren't as quiet as their first visit. Foot soldiers patrolled the water front, watching and ready for any kind of attack.

"This complicates things a bit," Donatello observed in a whisper.

"A bit?" Michelangelo echoed silently.

"How are we supposed to get inside now?" Casey asked softly.

Leonardo flexed his mechanical hand. If he could get his hands on a head or neck plate he could probably fool the Foot into thinking he had shared Raphael's fate.

"Again, I ask, how are we supposed to get inside?" Casey asked again.

"I'm thinking," Leonardo hissed.

"Well, think faster, because it looks like we've got company," Michelangelo announced.

Leonardo looked up.

"Whoa!" he cried as the four Elite ninjas appeared in front of him.

"What business do you have here, reptile?" the ninja with the spear demanded, holding the blade of his weapon against Leonardo's chest.

"One moment, comrade," the ninja with the axe said, slowly pushing the spear down.

He walked up to Leonardo and took his left arm. The mutant could feel his heart pound rapidly against his chest. The axe wielding Elite examined the turtle's robotic arm.

"It appears Master Shredder sent the young master to use one of his brothers as a test subject for the latest cyber armour," he observed.

Leonardo swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. The Elite released his arm and glanced at Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey.

"Bring them," the axe wielding Elite ordered Leonardo.

The blue masked ninja grabbed Donatello's arm and yanked him forward. Leonardo gave his brothers and friend an apologetic look before forcing them to follow the Elite guards. The Foot soldiers who were guarding the doors to the warehouse stepped to the side to let the Elite and their (apparent) prisoners through. Once inside, the Elite with the spear ordered Leonardo to take the captive's weapons. Being so close to their brother and not wanting any trouble with the Elite guards, the Turtles willingly handed over their weapons. Casey took off his hockey mask and dropped it in his golf bag before handing the bag over to Leonardo.

Once satisfied, the spear wielding Elite walked over to a support beam and tapped it with his weapon. A trap door slid open in the floor, revealing a spiral staircase. Leonardo heard Donatello moan in disbelief.

_"That's why we never found out where Shredder was. He never left New York in the first place,"_ Leonardo thought.

The four Foot Elite headed down the staircase.

"Come on, guys," Leonardo whispered.

The small group slowly made their way down the stairs. Anxiety slowly built up. They were so close. It was only a matter of what shape Raphael would be in once they found him.

The four Elite ninjas brought the friends to small room. The spear wielding ninja took the weapons from Leonardo as he passed. Leonardo opened his mouth to protest but the guard cut him.

"Ally or not, you have more free will flowing through you than the young master," he hissed.

And with that, the guards vanished through the door.

"'The young master'?" Casey repeated in confusion.

"They were referring to Raph," Donatello noted confidently. "I can only guess what they've done to him. Especially after the fiasco at your apartment, Casey."

Michelangelo only registered "at your apartment". He was too busy exploring the room to pay any attention to the conversation. There was something strangely familiar about the room. It had a certain air to it; a distinct vibe. The reminisce of someone who had experienced great pain and sorrow flowed from the walls like haunting echos. Michelangelo felt his stomach twist itself into a knot. He knew the presence. However, something had changed. It had been warped and twisted into something that seemed to have crawled out of the youngest turtle's worst nightmares. Suddenly, the room was a little too dark for comfort.

"Is there...uh...a, uh...light switch...somewhere?" Michelangelo stammered.

Leonardo, Donatello and Casey looked over him. Michelangelo's eyes were darting around the room as if looking for something that wasn't there.

"Mikey, are you okay?" Casey asked.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that," Michelangelo said.

"Feel what?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo made a strange whimpering sound and began to grope the walls in order to find a light switch.

"Mikey, you're not making any sense. Why are you scared all of a sudden?" Leonardo pressed.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that," a deep, haunting voice whispered.

Leonardo felt his blood run cold. It was the voice that had haunted his worst nightmares, had thrown him from sleep on more than one occasion. It was the voice that followed the end of all of his fitful nights. The voice was cold, emotionless. Leonardo glanced around the dimly lighted room. How did he get in here without them knowing? Probably without Shredder knowing?

"Go ahead, Mike, turn on the light. Unless you're too scared," the deep, Brooklyn accented voice taunted.

Michelangelo unwillingly flipped the switch up, effectively allowing the current to flow into the light up above. The room was bathed in a blue-white light. A figure stood in the shadows that still clung to a small doorway. The black and red armour shimmered with the reflecting light. However, he was more machine than turtle.

"Raph?" Casey managed to choke out.

Raphael pushed himself from the door frame he had been leaning on and stepped into the light.

"I see the Foot have been busy," Donatello commented.

Although Raphael's right arm, left leg, side and head were still in robotic casting, his chest, right leg (from the waist to the knee) and his left arm (from shoulder to elbow) had also been operated on. The head plate had the look that it had been upgraded to the point where it wasn't going to come off. Raphael's good eye rested upon Leonardo's robotic arm. A sly smirk slowly crossed his features.

"So, Fearless, what's it like?" he asked, stepping further into the room.

"I dunno. You tell me," Leonardo answered with a shrug.

Raphael walked over to an operating table and picked up a metal plate. He turned it over in his hands as if examining it.

"You going to tell us why _you're_ here instead of Shredder?" Donatello asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Why? Don't want to see your own brother?" Raphael replied, glancing up and locking eyes with the genius.

Donatello looked away. Raphael smirked again and tapped the plate in his right palm. Michelangelo concurred that he would never like the sound of metal on metal ever again (not that he liked that sound to begin with).

"You're waiting for something, aren't you?" Leonardo asked, breaking the deafening silence.

"What makes you say that, Fearless?" Raphael puzzled, putting his hands behind his back; the plate still in his hand.

"Why else would you just be standing here?" Leonardo pointed out.

Raphael shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Or, maybe I'm just remembering what my brothers and good friend Casey Jones look like before they share my fate," he explained.

"Uh huh. And, how is _that_ going to work?" Donatello asked.

There was the sound of metal scraping across metal as a sai slipped from Raphael's right wrist. Leonardo picked up a steel rod.

"Don't make us do it, Raph," he warned.

"You only have yourself to blame, Leonardo," Raphael growled.

He flung the sai with such force and speed that the others barely had time to duck. Raphael jumped and kicked out, sending Casey and Donatello flying across the room. Michelangelo and Leonardo engaged their brother in battle. Raphael kicked Michelangelo in the chest, sending him to the floor. Leonardo swung the rod, trying to make contact with the plate that held his brother in Shredder's grasp. Raphael glanced behind him and saw Donatello coming back to his senses. The purple-clad genius fortunately had his back turned. The Foot Tech turtle turned back to Leonardo. The blue-banded leader spun the rod, ready to make another swing attempt. Raphael back-flipped away from Leonardo as he swung the piece of steel. Donatello pushed himself to his knees and rubbed his head. Suddenly, an unbearable weight crashed down on his shoulders, sending him to the floor again. He felt something snap to his neck. Raphael landed a few feet away with a satisfied look on his face.

"Donny?" Michelangelo asked, fear lacing his voice.

Donatello pushed himself up again and felt behind his neck. His fingers brushed up against cool metal. His mind began to spin. Donatello shook his head, trying to clear it from the fog that was quickly overpowering him.

"Nightie-night, Donny-boy," Raphael said as Donatello finally collapsed for the final time.

Casey growled. His temper was beginning to get the better of him. He grabbed another steel rod (which seemed to be in abundant supply) and charged his best friend. Raphael's head violently jerked forward as the rod connected to the metal plate on the back of his head and neck. Casey looked at the now severely dented pole.

"Sheesh, Raph. I knew you had a hard head, but come on," he groaned.

Raphael suddenly mule kicked Casey in the stomach. The human fell to the floor and clenched his stomach. He gasped for breath. Raphael looked around the room and grabbed a thick piece of metal. Leonardo was helping Michelangelo to his feet when he saw what was in Raphael's hands.

"Casey! Get out of the way!" Leonardo yelled.

Casey tried to move, but the lack of air in his lungs made his body feel extremely heavy. He felt a sharp crack across his back and felt something snap around his waist.

"Let that be a lesson to ya, Jones," Raphael hissed.

Casey collapsed. Raphael rolled his shoulders and neck, effectively cracking a few metallic bones in the process. Michelangelo pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at his brother's back. Raphael spun around, kicked up a shield-like object and used it to deflect the ninja stars. Michelangelo groaned as he searched for another weapon. Leonardo came up from behind and hit the rod he was still holding against the plate that held to the back of Raphael's head.

"Don't you people ever _learn_?" Raphael asked.

He grabbed the rod with his right hand and swung Leonardo across the room. The leader crashed into a filing cabinet. Michelangelo looked around at his fallen brothers and friend. He gulped before looking up into the cold amber eyes of the brother who he used to consider his hero.

"Hey, baby bro," Raphael greeted casually.

Michelangelo began to slowly back up.

"What's the matter?" Raphael asked.

"Nothing," Michelangelo answered, forcing on a weak smile.

Raphael sighed and looked down at the chest plate in his hands. He pulled out the shuriken that had embedded themselves into the metal. Michelangelo's eyes widened as the metal seemed to heal itself.

"Cool, isn't it?" Raphael asked.

"Cool. And somewhat creepy," Michelangelo added, still backing up towards an unknown destination.

Raphael chuckled. He twirled the metal around a few times.

"I can't help but be reminded of a video game you used to play," he said.

"Oh? Which one?"

"Metroid Prime."

"Oh yeah. That game was awesome. Too bad it wasn't two player though. You would've loved...ugh..."

Michelangelo was abruptly cut off as a sharp pain shot through his chest. He looked down to see (that while he had been mindlessly talking about the game), Raphael had snapped the plate on his chest. Michelangelo looked back up at his brother as if Raphael had just shot him. Raphael's eyes held no remorse or sympathy for the person in front of him.

"Now _you_ know what it's like to be led into a trap," the older turtle whispered.

Michelangelo fell to his knees, his hand grasping his chest. His body screamed for the air that was slowly being squeezed from his lungs. The orange-clad turtle painfully looked up to see Raphael disappear through the door he had entered. Michelangelo closed his eyes and welcomed darkness and a painless sleep.

* * *

I have absolutely _no_ idea where this chapter went. It seems a bit weak in some places (mostly all of it), but it's the best I can do.

So, let me know what you think. Reviews are very helpful. If you have any tips on how I can improve please let me know. No flames please. Flames will be used to melt the fifteen feet (give or take) of snow we have now. I _really_ hate Newfoundland winters. I would much rather be down in California somewhere.

Anyway, please review.


	15. Free Will

Light poured into the small cell as the door opened with a rusty squeak. Leonardo and Michelangelo were shoved into the room, followed by (a still unconscious) Donatello and a struggling Casey, who was being held on to by Hun. The vigilante was roughly pushed into the cell and the door was slammed shut. Casey pushed himself into a sitting position and glared at the door.

"How's Donny?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo crawled over to where Donatello lay and picked him up off the cold, steel floor. The leader pressed his fingers gently against his brother's neck and felt a slow, but steady, pulse.

"Donny's fine, Mike," Leonardo told his little brother.

Michelangelo tugged at the plate that held firm to his plastron.

"How could Raph do this to us?" Casey fumed.

"It's not like he had a choice," Michelangelo muttered under his breath, still tugging on the plate.

Casey stomped his right foot.

"What's wrong?" Leonardo asked.

"My foot's gone to sleep," Casey grunted.

Michelangelo abandoned his attempts at loosening the chest plate and crawled over to where Leonardo sat with Donatello in his arms. Already the room was beginning to grow colder. Michelangelo huddled into Leonardo for warmth.

"Why is it that whenever we're locked up in this kind of room it always gets cold?" he wondered out loud.

Leonardo tried to cover a yawn, but failed miserably.

"Oh. That's...why," Michelangelo yawned as well.

"Hey. Don't you guys go into hibernation mode on me," Casey scowled.

"Cold blooded. It's a curse," Leonardo mumbled as his eyes began to close.

Casey shivered. While his friends slept through captivity, he was probably going to freeze to death. The man slammed his foot into the wall, effectively jerking Leonardo and Michelangelo awake.

"I am _not_ spending most of my time in this cell by myself," Casey said.

The two turtles looked up at him with dazed expressions. Michelangelo shrugged and put his head on Leonardo's shoulder. He was asleep in a few short seconds. Casey growled.

"This is what Shredder wants, Casey," Leonardo whispered. "He wants you to waste your energy."

"And he wants you in a deep sleep because you won't be much of a threat when you're off in La La Land," Casey added.

Leonardo shrugged sleepily.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe the reason why they make these rooms so cold is to put you so deep into hibernation that it will just be easier for them to kill you?" Casey asked.

"Once or twice," Leonardo answered.

He shifted himself into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes.

"Now, be quiet. We're trying to sleep."

Casey rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired, but it wasn't from the cold. He was also getting a headache, which was sitting on the floor.

_"I wonder how long I can stay in here before hypothermia kicks in,"_ he thought.

* * *

Amber eyes glared at the medical screen. Three out of the four vital records were normal, the fourth was slowly giving in to hypothermia. Raphael slowly cracked his knuckles, listening to the groan of his metallic and natural bones. He sat back in the chair and sighed. He linked his fingers together and propped his chin on top. His eyes never left the screen, especially the one that showed Casey's condition.

Raphael felt a strange feeling wash over him. And still being clothed from head to foot in mind controlling metal, it wasn't something to push aside. Raphael kept staring at the four screens. It was only the door opening that broke his thoughts.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, young master. Master Shredder wants to see you in the lab."

Raphael glanced at his hands. Green skin and black metal clashed horribly against each other. A face flashed in the young turtle's mind. He had seen that particular face while watching a movie with Michelangelo a lifetime ago. It had been one of those comic book inspired type movies. Raphael looked up and saw his reflection in an inactive screen. The name rang out in his mind. _Two-Face_.

"Sir?" the Foot ninja said.

Raphael turned the monitors off and stood up so fast that the chair almost crashed to the floor. He stormed out of the room, leaving the Foot soldier confused and a little scared.

_

* * *

_

_"That's what Mikey would be calling me now. Back-stabbing, double-crossing, two-faced..."_

Raphael paced around the warehouse. He kicked over a pile of boxes. A dull pain began to throb in the back of his neck.

_"Free will can be dangerous, Raphael."_

Raphael shook his head. Shredder was going to be _beyond_ mad if he found out that his technicians had failed once again to keep his precious "weapon" under control.

"The heck I am someone's weapon," Raphael muttered.

He headed back down the spiral staircase and made his way to the lab. On the way he passed the cell that kept his brothers and Casey. With an evil smirk, Raphael opened the small control box that sat by the door and pushed a few numbers. He closed the box again and continued his journey.

When he reached the lab, Raphael hesitated before opening the door. If he didn't do it Shredder would get suspicious. With a deep breath, Raphael walked into the lab.

"I thought my ninja had failed in giving you the message," Shredder said.

"You wanted to see me?" Raphael asked.

Shredder motioned for him to come closer. Raphael did as he was instructed.

"I know you have been anxious to take your revenge," Shredder began.

Panic began to settle in Raphael's stomach. He couldn't let Shredder know he had broken the control barrier, not again.

"Yes, sir," the turtle replied sharply.

"Agent Bishop will be arriving soon to collect Donatello."

Raphael frowned. "Of what importance is Donatello to Bishop?" he asked.

"A great deal. You were wise in securing that plate to Donatello instead of one of the others," Shredder replied.

Raphael mentally slapped himself.

_"Bonehead,"_ he cursed himself.

"Do not worry, you will still be able to finish off Leonardo, Michelangelo and Casey Jones," Shredder continued.

"What would you have me do?" Raphael asked, his voice uncontrollably becoming nothing more than a whisper.

Shredder took the reptile's left arm and snapped a familiar black band around his wrist. Within seconds Raphael's hand was gloved in black metal.

"Master Shredder, I don't see how..."

Raphael was cut off when two claws shot out of the top of the glove.

"Use your imagination," Shredder told him.

* * *

Yet another run-a-way chapter. Probably weaker than the last one. I think I'm coming down with writer's block. Any suggestions on how to cure it?

Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	16. DejaVu

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, even though it hasn't been that long. I think the fire has returned for this story, even if it's only a small spark, so I better stop yapping before that spark goes out. Anyway, on to chapter sixteen.

* * *

_"No no no no no!"_

Raphael was in a panicked mess. He rapidly paced around his room trying to figure out what he was going to do.

_"Leo, Mike and Casey are goners if I kill them or not. Donny's just a goner. Come on, think Raph! You have to get your bros and best friend out of here!"_

Raphael then remembered turning the temperature up in the cell on his way to the lab. His heart almost skipped a beat. He rushed out of the room, careful not attract any unwanted attention from the Foot soldiers. Raphael stopped by a storage room to get the missing weapons.

_"Leo's swords. Check. Mikey's 'chucks. Check. Casey's golf bag. Check. Donny's bo. Not here. Why isn't it here?"_

Raphael searched the shelves.

"Blasted Foot," he muttered under his breath. "They only went and shipped if off to Bishop."

He grabbed a long metal pole, shoved the weapons into the golf bag and headed for the cell. He was half way there when he heard voices coming down the hall.

"I was disappointed that I didn't get Donatello with the bullet. But when you contacted me and said that he was in a suspended coma due to this special armour you have created, I got here as quickly as I could."

"Bishop," Raphael whispered.

He ran over to the cell down, opened the box and pushed another sequence of buttons.

"I have other business to attend to. However, I see Raphael is already at the cell waiting for you," Saki told Bishop.

Bishop gave a small bow and walked over to Raphael. Saki headed back to his office. Raphael stood as straight as he could, trying to hide the bag behind his back. He was surprised he hadn't died from a heart attack yet. His heart was certainly getting more than enough exercise.

"When I took the virus from the Foot labs I had never imagined this is what would come out of it," Bishop said, examining Raphael's new body.

"Good to see you again, Agent Bishop," Raphael greeted as calmly and politely as he could manage. "I trust you had a pleasant trip over?"

He would punish himself for this later.

"Yes. Saki has done an incredible job in teaching you a thing or two in obedience," Bishop noted, slipping his tinted glasses down at bit.

_"Breathe in. Breathe out. Deep, calming breaths. Don't jump on him yet. You still have to get the guys out."_

"So, is Donatello ready for transportation?" Bishop asked.

_"If you mean, 'Is he awake and ready to kick your sorry butt', then yes,"_ Raphael thought. But out loud he replied, "Yes."

"Excellent."

Bishop pushed something on his wrist watch and two black-ops walked up and stood on either side of him. Shifting the bag so that it remained hidden, Raphael entered the code that would open the door.

_"Please be awake. Please be awake. Please be awake."_

There was a low "click". Raphael took the handle, twisted it and opened the door. The two soldiers were the first ones inside the cell. Seconds later they came flying out of the cell and crashed into the opposite wall.

"Who's next?"

Raphael sighed in relief. Three fully charged turtles and an adrenaline high human leaped out of the cell.

"Apparently Saki hasn't worked all the bugs out of that armour yet," Bishop commented.

Raphael smirked as he revealed the golf bag.

"Nope."

Casey cracked his knuckles.

"So, Bishop, you in league with Shred-head?" he asked.

"I have come to collect Donatello. But it would seem that he is not yet ready for transportation," Bishop said.

"It would seem," Donatello repeated.

Raphael's eyes widened when he saw Bishop backing up towards the wall.

"Guys, he's going to activate..."

An alarm rang out.

"Never mind," Raphael growled.

"Time to go," Leonardo said.

The brothers and Casey made a run for it. Michelangelo grabbed Raphael's arm as he followed the others.

"So, what? You're suddenly back on our side?" Casey asked, looking over his shoulder to glare at Raphael.

"Did I act like I had any choice?" Raphael growled.

"Told ya," Michelangelo chimed.

Raphael pulled his arm out of his brother's grip and pulled out his brother's weapons. Michelangelo's eyes lit up when he saw his "babies". He craddled the nunchucks like they were an infant. Raphael passed Leonardo his swords and Donatello the pole.

"I couldn't find your bo staff," Raphael confessed when Donatello looked at the weapon in confusion. "Here, bonehead."

He threw the bag at Casey, who immediately swung the strap over his head so that the bag lay against his back. The group managed to get up to the warehouse before the Foot could block their escape. When they reached the surface, they spared a minute to catch their breath. Raphael bent over, resting his hands on his knees. Leonardo and Donatello pushed a pile of crates over the trap door to buy them some more time.

"Bet it's not easy running with that metal dragging you down," Michelangelo commented.

"It's even worse when it starts to force air out of your lungs," Raphael gasped.

"That head plate controls everything. Get rid of that and the rest won't be much of a problem," Donatello put in.

Casey pulled out a bat. Raphael looked up at him.

"Casey? What are you..."

There was a resounding "crack" as the bat connected with the head set. Raphael stumbled back and shook his head. He felt a large crack begin to run through the metal. He reached up and pulled the plate away. It fell into pieces in his hand.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get the rest of it off," Leonardo thought out loud.

"Good luck," Raphael grunted.

He rubbed his eyes. It felt good to be back in control of his body again.

"There _has_ to be a way to get it off," Donatello contemplated.

"When you find it, let me know," Raphael told him.

He sat down on a crate and sighed softly. It was like passing through a thick fog. Everything was clear and focused again. However, Raphael couldn't help but get the strange feeling that he had been in this warehouse once before. Before he had fallen prey to the Shredder's every order.

"You okay, Raph?" Leonardo asked.

"I'm getting a _bad _case of deja-vu," Raphael answered. "I've been here before."

"Yeah, like, twice before," Casey pointed out.

Raphael shook his head.

"Not that," he whispered.

He looked up and glanced at his brothers and best friend, fear clearly shining in his amber eyes.

"I've been here in a dream."

* * *

Don't sue me if this chapter sucks. I'm trying to break the mild case of writer's block that has crept up on me. I'm surprised I have managed to keep the spark that I had burning for this long.

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome, however flames will be used to (once again) melt the snow that the heavens have so graciously dumped on us over the time span of this dreaded winter season.


	17. When Dreams Become Nightmares

He had had nightmares before but none of them actually became real.

"Raph, you're scaring me," Michelangelo said.

"I'm scaring myself, Mike," Raphael admitted.

"It can't be possible. Maybe it's just a fluke," Leonardo offered.

"A fluke that has Raph on the verge of a nervous breakdown," Donatello whispered.

"What exactly is this dream you're goin' on about, Raph?" Casey asked.

Raphael took a few deep breaths.

_"Why isn't Shredder and the Foot here?"_ he wondered. Not that he wanted Shredder or any Foot ninjas to show up.

"Raph?" Casey said, raising his voice.

"Uh...yeah...um...what were we talkin' about?" Raphael asked.

Michelangelo slapped a hand over his eyes as Leonardo, Donatello and Casey glared at the sai wielder.

"_The dream_!"

Glancing at the trap door, Raphael began to explain what had happened in the nightmare. The color slowly drained from Michelangelo's face as he finally understood why Raphael had made him promise to run if something should happen.

"Okay, so your dream took place in a warehouse. It doesn't mean it was _this exact_ warehouse," Leonardo theorized.

"And besides," Donatello put in, a nervous smile touching his lips. "Dreams can't become reality. It's beyond the laws of science and logic."

"Unless it's a vision," Michelangelo piped up, his voice barely a whisper.

The group looked at each other. Leonardo and Raphael locked gazes. Amber begged Brown to say it wasn't true.

"I don't know," Leonardo breathed.

Raphael swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"You guys better get out of here before Shredder and the Foot arrive," he told the others.

"We're not leaving you here to face Shredder's wrath," Donatello argued.

"If what Mikey suggests was true than I don't want any of you, especially Mikey, anywhere _near_ here," Raphael explained.

"But, Raph," Michelangelo began.

"You promised, Mike," Raphael snapped, turning to face his little brother.

"Yeah. But you said if you showed signs of insanity. You're perfectly fine," Michelangelo pointed out.

Raphael held his arms out as if revealing his condition to his brother for the first time. Michelangelo lowered his eyes.

"Need I say more?" Raphael asked. "Shredder could very well take control at given time and then what would you do?"

"Break the connection," Donatello said.

"Guys, please, for once, do what you're told and get out of here," Raphael begged. "If anything, just keep Mikey away."

"What? You think I can't hold my own in a fight?" Michelangelo asked.

"If Shredder is backing that fight? No," Raphael answered.

He was beginning to get a headache. Or was it just his neck that was aching? Raphael rolled his shoulders in discomfort. The plate on the back of his neck was beginning to grow hot.

"Raph, you okay?" Casey asked.

Raphael clenched and unclenched his fists.

"I uh...I can't seem to...guys..."

Two claws suddenly shot out of Raphael's left metal glove.

"Run," Leonardo instructed.

Casey ducked as Raphael swung the claws at his head. He dodged around the turtle and headed for the warehouse door. Raphael was suddenly in front of the exit.

"Raphie, what's wrong with you?" Michelangelo asked.

Raphael advanced on his brothers and Casey. They were herded back inside.

"I thought it was the head plate that controlled everything," Leonardo said.

A sai slid out of Raphael's right wrist. He twisted the hilt and it broke into two separate sais.

"Casey, you just hit the head plate didn't you?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah," Casey answered, keeping his focus on Raphael.

"Did you notice anything _else_that might have posed a potential threat?" Donatello wanted to know.

"You mean that plate on Raph's neck?" Michelangelo guessed.

Leonardo pulled out his swords and got into a fighting stance. The others copied his moves. Raphael spun his sais once and also took up a fighting stance, which looked strangely like Shredder's.

"Shredder could very well take control...stupid," Donatello breathed.

"What?" Leonardo asked, chancing a glance at his genius sibling.

"Shredder's in control. He wouldn't let his greatest weapon regain any kind of free will or control," Donatello explained.

"How right you are, Donatello."

Shredder walked up. His eyes shone a dark red which sent dark red lines shooting through Raphael's armour.

"The armour is fused directly into your brother's nervous system, giving me complete control over his every move," he explained.

And as if to prove his point, Shredder made the motion of throwing a weapon. Only it was Raphael who threw one of his sais. The friends scattered.

"I never thought your technicians were capable of achieving such adviced technology," Donatello taunted.

"They had help from Agent Bishop," Shredder replied.

"Of course," Leonardo muttered bitterly.

Raphael threw his other sai at the leader's head. Leonardo deflected the weapon with his swords. He then had to defend himself against Raphael's rapid attacks. Donatello signalled to Michelangelo and Casey to follow him. The three friends jumped out of their hiding places and attacked Shredder. Raphael was abruptly pulled back by an invisible force. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What's going on?" he muttered.

"Shredder took control of your body," Leonardo answered, sheathing his katanas.

Shredder grabbed Casey's arm and swung him into Donatello. The two fell to the floor. Shredder then swung around and kicked Michelangelo in the chest. The orange masked turtle also fell to the floor. The Foot leader turned his attention back on Raphael. His eyes began to glow. Raphael tensed. Leonardo grabbed his brother's shoulders and shook him.

"Raph, you have to fight it!" he yelled.

"_You_ try disobeying Shredder's orders," Raphael whispered.

"What?" Leonardo breathed, his eyes widening.

Raphael grabbed Leonardo by the throat. The leader grabbed his brother's wrist and fought to loosen the grip around his throat. Shredder slowly closed his right hand, making Raphael's grip tighten more.

"Raphael is very obedient when he has the proper motivation," Shredder said.

Michelangelo pushed himself up into a sitting position. Luckily, Shredder had his back turned. Michelangelo grabbed his nunchucks and got to his feet. He spun his weapons as he quietly made his way over to Shredder. With as much force as he could muster, Michelangelo hit Shredder in the back of the neck. Both Shredder and Raphael grunted at the impact. Leonardo was dropped to the floor. He coughed and gasped for breath.

"You will pay for that, reptile," Shredder growled.

He grabbed Michelangelo and threw him across the building. He collided with Raphael. The sai wielder turned around and looked down at the person who had hit him. Michelangelo looked over his shoulder and up at Raphael. The two locked gazes. It was one of those moments where Michelangelo didn't know if he was going to live or die. If Raphael's nightmare was indeed a vision than the youngest turtle knew he was more than likely not going to see the sunrise. Donatello kicked Casey off of him and scrambled to his feet. The vigilante got to his feet as quickly as he could. They saw Raphael standing over Michelangelo. They also saw Shredder raise his left arm, in turn causing Raphael to do the same.

"Raphie," Michelangelo whimpered. "Come on, bro, snap out of it. You don't want to do it, I see it in your eyes."

Raphael blinked then frowned. He lowered his arm slightly. Michelangelo felt his hopes rising a bit.

"That's it, Raph, you can fight it. You're stronger than we give you credit for."

"Do not listen to him," Shredder ordered.

"Raphie, I'm your brother. I would never do anything to harm you. You know that," Michelangelo pleaded.

"I...I..."

Raphael was clearly in the middle of an internal battle.

"Raphael," Shredder warned.

"I can't, Mikey," Raphael whispered. "I can't...I can't fight it."

"Yes, you can!" Michelangelo cried, shooting to his feet and grabbing Raphael's shoulders. "You're doing it right now."

Shredder growled. "Enough!"

There was a sickening sound of metal through flesh. Michelangelo gasped. He made a strange choking sound and stumbled back, grasping his stomach. A horror striken Raphael glanced down at his left hand. Crimson liquid coated his hand. He looked back up at his brother, tears filling his eyes.

"No," he whispered. "No."

He caught his little brother before he could fall to the floor.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried.

* * *

Ain't I a stinker? *evil chuckle*. Just as a heads up so that people don't get confused. It's only Mikey's chest that had been covered, not his entire plastron. I just thought I would make that clear.

I think that spark just turned into a wildfire.

Let me know what you think.


	18. Fighting Back

**A/N**: Finally a chapter that has not decided to run away. This came to mind and I wrote it down before I lost it.

I would like to thank all you wonderful reviewers for helping me get through my short battle with writer's block. If it wasn't for you this fic would more than likely just be sitting around and collecting virtual dust. Give yourselves a round of applause.

Now, on to chapter eighteen.

* * *

Time had become a faceless entity. An enemy instead of a friend. And as Raphael held his dying brother he found that time could also be a destroyer instead of a healer.

"Mikey, wake up. Please, bro, open your eyes."

He heard the distant sound of battle but he didn't care. Raphael held Michelangelo's limp form close to his chest. Tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fight it. I just wasn't strong enough."

Leonardo and Donatello battled Shredder with a vengeance. Anger and rage fueled their attacks. Casey, meanwhile, was desperately searching the crates for anything that would help Michelangelo. Raphael placed his left hand over his brother's stomach. He could feel the marks where the claws had entered. Raphael took Michelangelo's hand and squeezed it. The night when he was shot played through his mind. He had been the one near death with just the touch of his brother's hand for assurance.

"You were my life line, Mike. You got me through the dark days. You were the sun after the storm. Please, Mikey, come back."

Michelangelo moaned softly. He had never been in so much pain before. He felt the cool, smooth surface of metal against his skin. Then he realized that someone was holding him.

_"Funny. I don't remember falling."_

"I should've been stronger. I should've fought harder."

The person who the voice belonged to pulled him closer. Michelangelo winced. A dull, throbbing pain shot through his stomach. Nausea washed over him like a tidal wave. He tried to move his fingers but found that his hand was being held by another hand. However, he could feel his fingers sticking together. Something warm, thick and gross covered his hands and torso.

"Mike, please don't die," the voice begged.

_"Uh shell,"_ Michelangelo groaned inwardly.

Everything came back to him with another wave of nausea. He had been stabbed in the stomach and had passed out. But not before seeing the horrified look in Raphael's eyes.

"Mike, please."

"Raph...ease up...a bit...would ya?"

Raphael looked down at his brother. Michelangelo's eyes slowly opened. Raphael felt his heart skip a beat.

"Mikey. I thought..."

"I...got a pretty...good idea...of what you thought," Michelangelo replied, his pained tone laced with a light hearted tease.

Raphael couldn't help but smile. He hugged his baby brother closer, mindful of his injuries. Michelangelo managed to wrap one of his arms around his big brother.

"I'm sorry, bro," Raphael whispered.

"It's not like you had a choice," Michelangelo said.

"I had every choice in the world," Raphael argued.

Michelangelo moaned in pain. He was sent a coughing fit. The orange banded turtle cringed as he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Raphie, it hurts," Michelangelo sobbed.

Raphael glanced up and looked around. Leonardo and Donatello were now fighting not only Shredder, but also a dozen or so Foot soldiers and Bishop. Casey was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is that bonehead?" Raphael growled through clenched teeth.

Casey was suddenly beside him. Raphael involuntarily jumped. He pulled Michelangelo close. Easing up when his brother gave a painful yelp.

"I finally found somethin'," Casey announced.

"Was it a brain?" Michelangelo joked.

Raphael chuckled. Even when he was bleeding to death, Michelangelo still managed to blurt out a joke.

"Funny, Mike. But, no," Casey answered.

He held up a metal plate. Raphael's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"No."

"Raph, it's the only way."

"No."

"Mikey could _die_."

"I'm not killing my brother again!" Raphael yelled.

He didn't know how loud he had yelled until he felt every eye in the warehouse turn to him.

"This is awkward," Michelangelo commented.

"I thought you would jump at the chance at repaying Michelangelo for what he did," Bishop said.

"Mikey didn't do nothin'," Raphael spat. "It was your stupid virus that got us into this mess."

"Shredder's virus, actually," Bishop corrected.

"Pardon?" Donatello asked.

"Shredder and Bishop are in league with each other," Raphael answered.

"Which we now know," Leonardo put in.

"But, if the virus belonged to the Foot, then how did you end up getting it, Bishop?" Donatello asked.

"Simply put: I stole it," Bishop replied.

"That _is_ simply put," Michelangelo agreed.

Raphael growled.

"Then how did the Foot end up with the blueprints to the armour?" he asked.

"A simple exchange was put into order," Bishop told him. "When I took the virus I left the disk with the blueprints in its place."

"While I had my target set for Leonardo, Agent Bishop had Donatello in mind. So, he trapped him and Michelangelo in the lab with an Utrom device that I supplied him with," Shredder continued.

"So, _that_ explains it," Michelangelo moaned.

"The plan was to force Donatello into touching the device in order to deactivate it. That way the virus would have been transferred to him. Unfortuately he found another alternative means of escape," Bishop replied, glaring at Raphael, who just smirked back at him. "And, while Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello were on the other side of the base I was free to inject Leonardo without any interruptions. Again, _someone_ managed to find a shorter route."

Bishop locked glares with Raphael.

"When one of us is in trouble, _don't _cross Raph," Donatello warned.

"I had to get at least _one_ of the targets," Bishop continued, ignoring the purple clad genius. "So when I saw Donatello examining the pistol that had been thrown I found my chance. But, of course..."

"Raph pushed me out of the way, taking the bullet instead," Donatello finished.

"Indeed," Bishop answered.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in any annoyed manner.

"There was no point in wasting resources in developing another bullet, so you just went for Raph," Leonardo spoke up.

"You are catching on, Leonardo," Shredder noted.

"So, how did you operate the first time? I mean, Raph isn't the most co-operative mutant," Michelangelo voiced.

"My scientists did have trouble the first time. However, as time past Raphael began to show signs of loyalty and obedience," Shredder explained.

"_Loyalty_? To _you_?" Raphael spat, obviously disgusted with himself.

"As well as an anticipation to serve the Foot," Shredder concluded.

Raphael visibly shuddered. There was no way he would be living this one down.

"So, what happens now? You take control over Raph again and hand Don over to Bishop?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo coughed again. He linked his fingers with Raphael's and tightened his grip.

"I'm surprised that Michelangelo is still breathing," Bishop commented. "One would have expired long ago."

"The claws didn't go in that deep. Besides, I think my plastron took most of the impact," Michelangelo groaned.

"That still doesn't mean that you couldn't bleed to death," Casey piped in. To Raphael he whispered, "Just take the stupid plate already."

Raphael looked from the plate to his brother. Michelangelo's breathing was becoming laboured. The armoured turtle closed his eyes and hung his head. He was going to fail again, the second time in one night.

_"Your failure will be your punishment."_

Shredder's words from a few days ago echoed in Raphael's mind. He was _not_ going to fail. He was _not_ going to lose a brother. There was a surprised yelp and Raphael looked up to see Bishop half dragging Donatello out of the warehouse. Leonardo was held back by Foot soldiers.

"Donny!" he yelled.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Donatello ordered.

Shredder walked up to Leonardo.

"Soon I will have Raphael and you," he whispered.

"I hope you don't mind if he gets a second opinion."

There was a streak of orange and red. Shredder stumbled back. Michelangelo and Raphael landed just in front of Leonardo. Casey pulled the ninjas that held the blue-clad ninja away. He threw them into the other Foot soldiers, knocking a few of the ninjas out. Another brawl broke out.

* * *

Donatello was shoved into the back of a black van. Seconds later the engine roared into life and the vehicle jolted to a start. Donatello was thrown fully to the floor. Just his luck that he had to be caught while his brothers were distracted.

_"Come on, Donny, think. There has to be a way out of here."_

Donatello pushed himself up and looked around. The only way out was through the doors, and they were more than likely locked from the outside. Donatello sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and propped his chin on his knees. He would be spending the rest of his days as Bishop's puppet.

Suddenly, the van jerked. Donatello went flying to the floor again. Gun shots rang out.

"How did he recover to quickly?"

Donatello's stomach twisted into a knot. A few more seconds of fighting and everything went silent. There was a bang on the back doors.

"It's locked."

"Thank you for that assessment, shell-fer-brains."

"Mikey?" Donatello gasped.

"Yo, dude, how do you open this thing?"

"Mikey!" Donatello cried for joy.

"Sheesh, you'd think I just came back from the dead with the way he says my name like that."

There was a familiar "whack" and an even more familiar "ow". They were quickly followed by a loud bang and the doors were forced open. Raphael and Michelangelo were standing outside. Donatello jumped out and threw his arms around his little brother.

"Easy, Donny, easy," Michelangelo instructed. "Still a little sore."

Donatello backed away.

"I thought I was a goner," he confessed.

"We would never leave ya to Bishop," Raphael said.

Donatello smiled. He examined Michelangelo. His plastron was now covered in a thick metal cast.

"I thought you said..."

"It was either that or make plans for his funeral," Raphael cut Donatello off. There was some remorse in his voice. "C'mon. Let's go find Leo and Casey and get out of here."

He turned to head back inside.

"Oh, before you go anywhere, Raph," Michelangelo said.

Raphael felt something slam into his neck.

"Ow! Mikey! Give a turtle whip-lash why don't ya!" he yelled.

"It worked," Michelangelo pointed out.

Raphael went to rub his neck but instead had pieces of metal fall into his hand.

"We'll figure out how get the rest of it off once we get back to the lair," Donatello said.

Michelangelo swung his arm around Raphael's shoulders.

"And for the record, you're forgiven," he said.

* * *

Not exactly what I had written down, but close enough.

You didn't think I would actually kill off Mikey, did you? Mikey's my second most favorite turtle. Raph's my number one.

Let me know what you think.


	19. Home Coming

The trip home was a quiet one. Quiet and slow.

Leonardo was driving and Donatello was in the passenger's seat. Raphael, Michelangelo and Casey were in the back. It was a contrast to the last trip back to the lair. No one was lying on the floor fighting to stay alive.

Raphael gazed out the window, his eyes distant and focused on something that only he could see. Michelangelo gave his brother a worried glance. Casey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as if telling him that Raphael was going to be okay. The Battle Shell pulled into the abandoned warehouse. Leonardo turned off the engine and everyone got out.

"Raph, come on," Donatello said.

Raphael didn't move from his seat. Leonardo motioned for his brothers and Casey to wait for him by the elevator, then he climbed back into the Battle Shell.

"You okay, Raph?"

"How do you know he's going to take me back?"

Leonardo blinked. "Who will take you back?" he asked, sitting down beside Raphael.

"Splinter."

"Raph, you're his student. His son. Even if you commited murder he would still take you back," Leonardo explained.

"A dishonorable wretch like me?" Raphael asked, looking into Leonardo's eyes.

"Raph, stop talking about yourself like that. Those are the lies Shredder has been feeding you. Don't listen to them," Leonarado told his brother.

Raphael looked away. Leonardo sighed. How was he supposed to show his stubborn sibling that he was still part of the family?

"I have an idea."

"What?"

Leonardo reached into a compartment and pulled out a trench coat. He handed it out for Raphael to take.

"What kind of a plan is that?" the hot-head asked.

"Put it on. We'll go down to the lair and see what Splinter's reaction will be," Leonardo explained.

Raphael took the coat. He pulled it over his scarred body. Leonardo pulled him to his feet and guided him to the elevator. Casey, Michelangelo and Donatello were waiting patiently. When Leonardo and Raphael walked up the group made their way inside the elevator.

Splinter was in his room when he heard the low rumble of the elevator coming to a stop. He stood up, picked up his walking stick and made his way to the door.

"I'm not goin' any further."

"Will you quit it? You should know Master Splinter by now."

Splinter's ears perked up. He opened the door and stepped out of the room.

"My sons."

Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo turned and bowed to their teacher. Splinter walked up.

"Mr. Jones, what happened to your leg?" he asked.

Casey looked down at his right leg. He had forgotten it had been covered.

"Some guy slapped a weird belt on me and ended up causing the cast. It's nothing," he explained.

Splinter turned to his sons. He went to Donatello first.

"How are you, Donatello? You do not look as though you have been..."

The rat trailed off when he felt smooth metal across Donatello's neck.

"Same situation as Casey," the purple-clad turtle replied. "Other than that, I'm fine."

Satisfied, Splinter turned to Leonardo.

"Nothing has changed, Master Splinter. I'm fine," Leonardo assured his father.

Splinter's eyes widened when he saw Michelangelo's condition.

"Michelangelo."

"Sensei, quit fusing. I'm okay, really."

"Then why are you covered in blood?" Splinter asked.

Michelangelo looked down at his torso. The plate had stopped the bleeding and had brought him back to full health. Of course they had to make a quick escape so he didn't have time to wash the blood off. His hands were the worst.

"I got hit," Michelangelo admitted. "But, I'm fine now."

"You would be wise to take a shower to get that off," Splinter instructed.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Michelangelo answered.

Splinter looked around for his missing son.

"Where is Raphael?" he asked.

"I'm here, sensei."

Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey stepped behind Splinter. Raphael stepped out of the shadow of the elevator. He pulled the trench coat tighter around his body, folding his arms so that his hands were hidden. Splinter walked over to his second oldest son. Raphael looked away, unable to look into the eyes of the father who he had betrayed. He felt gentle arms wrap around him.

"I am so relieved to have you home, Raphael," Splinter said.

He stepped back to examine his son. He eyed the coat suspiciously.

"Why do you wear that? It is not cold outside," Splinter pointed out.

Raphael pulled the coat tighter around himself, as if afraid to reveal something that was hidden beneath. Splinter slowly reached up and took a hold of the collar. Raphael tried to pull it out of his father's grasp, but Splinter held firm.

"Raphael, I have a right to know what Shredder has done."

Raphael allowed Splinter to open the coat. The coat was pushed off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Splinter's eyes roamed over the robotic armour that covered his son's body. The rat looked up to find Raphael trying desperately to hold back tears. Leonardo quietly directed his brothers and Casey into the dojo and closed the door. Splinter and Raphael were left in relative privacy.

"My son, what has that monster done to you?" Splinter whispered.

"Why should you care about what happened to me?" Raphael asked.

Splinter frowned, not in anger, but in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Raphael fell to his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably. Splinter knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Raphael, I do not understand what you are trying to say."

"I messed up. I failed," Raphael sobbed. "I couldn't fight, sensei. I wasn't strong enough."

"Raphael, you are not invincible. Even the greatest of warriors fall in battle," Splinter replied.

"Sensei, I was serving the Shredder!" Raphael yelled, shooting his gaze up at his teacher.

"Raphael," Splinter said in a soft tone.

Raphael looked down at his hands. He was grasping Splinter's robes as if to strangle him. Raphael released his father.

"Master Splinter, I...I...I shouldn't've come back."

"Why do you think so?" Splinter asked.

"I failed you. Not only as a ninja but as your son. I don't deserve to be called your son anymore."

"You are speaking the words of a fool," Splinter said. "What kind of father throws his child out because he made a mistake?"

"Sensei, you don't understand..."

"I see the work of the Shredder in my son's life and you say I do not understand? Do you think I am blind, Raphael?" Splinter asked, his tone remaining calm and gentle.

"No, master."

"I believe I know why you say the things you do. Because you have been lied to and forced to serve evil against your will, you think I would be disgusted and throw you out."

"Somethin' like that," Raphael whispered.

Splinter shook his head.

"Raphael, I love you too much."

Raphael's shoulders dropped, as if finally broken by the weight of the world. His head hung in shame and exhaustion. A furry hand was placed under his chin and his head was slowly lifted up. Splinter smiled. His tired brown eyes gleaming with silent tears of joy. Raphael felt a small smile touch his lips. Father and son embraced each other.

"I have missed you, Raphael. It is good to have you back."

"I've missed you, too, sensei. And it's good to be back."

* * *

I felt it was time for a more slow paced chapter. Don't worry, this is not the end of the fic.

Please, let me know what you think.


	20. Breaking the Habit

**A/N**: Alas, I sense that this will be the final chapter. It has been fun. Of course, I wouldn't have gotten here without all you marvelous readers and reviewers. You made this all possible.

So, without further ado, the last but certainly not least, chapter twenty.

* * *

It had been a difficult week.

Everyone was trying to get back into a normal routine again, but the constant presence of Shredder in the lair was challenging. They knew he was their brother. However, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo couldn't stop the feeling of dread from rising whenever Raphael was in the same room with them. Even Splinter had to admit that his son's presence was somewhat troubling.

Raphael buried his face in his pillow as the accursed alarm clock sang its bittersweet tune. The red-clad turtle raised his fist and brought it down on the object. Raphael winced. That crunch had been too loud for the simple clock. Raising his head and opening his eyes, Raphael found that he had not only shut off the clock, but he had also managed to break away the part of the table it had been sitting on.

"Curse this mechanical strength," he muttered, falling into his pillow again.

That was the sixth object he had broken in one week. So far, the coffee pot, microwave, tea pot, toaster and (awkwardly) the fridge were now added to Donatello's fix-it list. How he had managed to break the fridge was beyond everyone, including himself. The door had been stuck and he had tugged (ever so gently) to get it open. Unfortunately, his robotic muscles had a mind of their own and had caused the sai-wielder to pull the door right off the hinges. It was then and there that Raphael lost all sense of self-control and had flung the fridge door through the kitchen and all the way across the lair, where its journey was brought to a sudden halt against the wall. The noise could have woken up the dead, however it had woken his family up instead. The dead would have been easier to handle. The looks from his father and brothers were enough to drive _him_ to the grave.

Raphael wrapped the pillow around his head when a knock came on the door.

"Go away."

"Casey and April are here."

"Go away."

"Raph, please come out?"

"You have ten seconds, Leo."

"Before what?"

"Before...forget it."

Leonardo sighed. A part of him missed the old Raphael. This new, armoured one was too Shredder-esque. Any threat Raphael threw was no longer empty. He could have easily strangled Michelangelo for a simple prank he had pulled earlier in the week. He had almost caved Leonardo's skull in during a brotherly argument. And he almost broke Donatello's arm because the bo wielder had accidentally set off a reflex by accident in Raphael's right arm.

"Before what?" Leonardo asked again.

"I can't," came a faint answer. "I can't do it anymore."

"You have more self-control than that, Raph. I know you do," Leonardo said.

The door opened and a beaten down Raphael appeared. Black and red metal gleaming in the light.

"Yeah, I have so much 'self-control' that I nearly snapped Mike's neck, broke Don's arm and almost gave you a concussion," the second oldest spat. "And don't you _dare_ say that it wasn't my fault."

Leonardo closed his mouth. The words had been taken from his mouth. Raphael glanced over his brother's shoulder and down to the main floor. Casey was sitting on the couch talking with Michelangelo and Splinter. April was probably with Donatello.

"You coming down?" Leonardo asked. "I'm sure Casey won't mind."

"It's not Casey's reaction I'm worried about. He's already seen me. It's April," Raphael confessed.

"April will probably go on about how fascinating the robotics are," Leonardo offered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Raphael admitted.

"Come on, Raph, she hasn't seen you in weeks. The least you could do is say hi," Leonardo suggested.

With a grunt Raphael agreed. The two brothers made their way downstairs. April and Donatello were in the kitchen fixing the fridge. April held it in place while Donatello repaired the hinges. The red-head looked up when Leonardo and Raphael walked into the kitchen. Her face brightened with a smile. When Donatello told her she could let go, April ran over and threw her arms around Raphael's neck.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you."

Raphael hesitated on returning the embrace. He gently patted April's back. The woman stepped back and held Raphael out at arm's length. She examined the armour.

"I don't see what everyone is fussing about. You don't look like Shredder to me."

Raphael gave April a small smile.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, April," he said.

"Half machine or not, you're still Raph," April pointed out.

Leonardo and Donatello shared a quick glance. April always knew the right words to say. Raphael cleared his throat.

"So, ya got the fridge fixed?" he asked, a slight trace of embarrassment creeping into his voice.

"Yeah. The damage wasn't all that bad," Donatello answered, putting his tools away.

"Eh, sorry about breakin' almost every appliance in the kitchen, Donny," Raphael apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Raph. You don't know your own strength sometimes."

Raphael laughed. Donatello smiled. He had finally gotten his brother to laugh.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to work," Donatello said.

"Which appliance are you fixin' next?" Raphael asked.

"Casey's leg," Donatello replied.

Raphael looked at his brother with a confused expression.

"I asked Casey to come over so that I could get that belt off," Donatello explained.

"Oh."

Raphael quietly muttered an excuse and walked out of the kitchen.

"I could have handled that a bit better," Donatello said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Raphael stood in the doorway of Donatello's lab and watched as his second youngest brother tried to rewire the belt around Casey's waist. It was amusing to watch the techno-savvy genius struggle with something that was within his high level of understanding.

"Stubborn piece of techno junk," Donatello growled.

He tossed his goggles and tools on to his desk. He rummaged through his tool box and pulled out a tool that made Casey's eyes widened and Raphael burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Donatello tapped the hammer head against his palm.

"We're doing this the Raph way."

"That doesn't sound safe," Casey noted.

"After you can hit me with the hammer, how about that?" Donatello asked.

"It still doesn't sound safe," Casey repeated.

"Raph could be the one with the hammer," Donatello pointed out.

Casey looked over at Raphael. The red-banded turtle smirked evilly. Suddenly, the hammer in Donatello's hands didn't seem so threatening.

"Okay, Donny. Just do what ya gotta do," the vigilante said, making Raphael chuckle.

Just then, Michelangelo walked into the lab.

"What's Donny doing with a hammer?" he asked.

"Testin' Casey's reflexes," Raphael joked.

Donatello swung the hammer with all his might. The metal casting cracked and fell to the floor in pieces. The belt gave off a strange hiss and snapped open. Casey pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. Donatello turned around.

"Your turn, Mikey."

"What about you?" Michelangelo asked.

"_After_ you and Leo are taken care of," Donatello told his little brother.

Raphael pushed Michelangelo over to Donatello.

"You're not going to use the hammer, are you?"

Instead of answering, Donatello gently tapped the metal plate and it cracked. Michelangelo slowly pulled it off; wincing as scarred tissue was pulled.

"Two more scars to add to the collection," he commented.

He noticed Raphael rub his left hand.

"You wouldn't even have those scars if I had fought back."

"What's done is done, Raph. You can't change the past," Donatello said.

Leonardo took that moment to arrive. He placed his left hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"We have you back, bro. The scars are worth it," he told his brother.

Raphael took a hold of Leonardo's wrist and snapped the wrist band. The casting fell away from Leonardo's arm. Casey took the hammer from Donatello and smashed the plate.

"Thanks, Case," the purple-masked reptile muttered, rubbing his neck and ridding it of metal shards.

"Come on, Raph. It's your turn," Michelangelo spoke up.

Raphael smiled sadly and shook his head.

"It wouldn't work like that for me, Mikey," he replied. "I've had this on longer than you."

"You can't be stuck like that," Casey began.

"I've gotten used to it, Case," Raphael whispered.

He turned and walked out of the lab.

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Michelangelo said.

"There has to be _some_ way we can help him," Leonardo voiced.

Donatello slipped into a thoughtful trance.

"There might be a way. Um...would you guys mind telling Splinter that I'll be gone for a little while?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked as Donatello ran out of the lab.

"To see Leatherhead," Donatello called over his shoulder.

* * *

Candle light flickered through the dojo door. The steady swinging of the punching bag was like a soft lullaby. It would have been more satisfiying if he could feel the hard cloth against his knuckles. Raphael stopped his assalt and lend against the punching bag; his chest heaving after a hard work-out. It wasn't like he needed to work-out, he just wanted to hit something. Raphael rubbed his eyes.

"Raph?"

Raphael turned around. Donatello stepped into the dojo. He looked more tired and worn down than Raphael felt. However, his eyes held the exictement of a child at Christmas.

"Hey, Don," Raphael whispered. "Where have you been?"

"Leatherhead's. Would you mind coming back with me? We have something to show you," Donatello explained.

"Couldn't it wait 'till morning?" Raphael asked.

Donatello shook his head. Raphael sighed and straightened up. He stretched his back.

"Raph, come on," Donatello urged.

"Fine, fine," Raphael grunted.

He blew out the candles and followed Donatello out of the lair.

* * *

"Hey, Mikey, have you seen Don and Raph?"

"Not since yesturday."

Leonardo sighed. He was getting worried. He had woken up find that Donatello hadn't come back and Raphael missing.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Casey and April walked in.

"Hey, guys," April greeted.

"Hi ya, April. Hey, Casey," Michelangelo said.

"So, what's the surprise?" Casey asked.

Leonardo frowned.

"Pardon?"

"Donny called us and said he had a surprise for us," April explained.

Leonardo and Michelangelo looked at each other. Splinter joined the group.

"Leonardo, has Donatello returned?" he asked.

"No, Master Splinter. And now Raph's missing," Leonardo told his father.

Before Splinter could say anything, the phone rang. Michelangelo jumped to his feet and ran to get the phone.

"Hello? Hi, LH. Yeah. Donny's still at your place? Have you seen Raph? 'Cause, when we woke up his was gone. Yeah. Okay. See ya soon. Bye."

Michelangelo hung up.

"Well?" Leonardo asked.

"Leatherhead wants to see us down at his place," Michelangelo announced.

"Why?" Leonardo asked.

Michelangelo shrugged.

"He said he and Don had something to show us," he answered.

"Then, let us not keep them waiting," Splinter said.

He led the way out of the lair.

* * *

Leatherhead looked up from the book he was reading when he heard footsteps. He greeted his guests with a smile.

"Welcome, my friends."

The croc marked his place in the book and placed it on the table beside the chair.

"Hello, Leatherhead. You said you had something to show us?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes. Well, actually, there is someone here who Donatello and myself thought you might want to meet," Leatherhead explained.

"I don't see nobody," Casey said.

"He is getting ready," Leatherhead told the human.

"Is Donny here?" April asked.

"Yes. He will be out in a moment," Leatherhead answered. "Please, sit down. Make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone found a place to sit.

"Say, Leatherhead, you wouldn't happen to know where Raph is, would you?" Michelangelo asked.

"Raphael is missing? I found it strange that he did not accompany you. I thought he had been ill," Leatherhead confessed.

Just then, Donatello came into the room. It was clear that the only thing keeping him awake was one or two cups of coffee. Or, maybe three from the dark shadows under his eyes. However, he was exicted about something.

"Guys, come over to the den, there's someone you have to meet," he announced.

"I think he's had one too many cups of coffee," Michelangelo whispered to Leonardo.

"Or two too many," the leader whispered back.

The brothers followed Splinter, Casey, April and Donatello over to the den. It was a small room where Leatherhead had set up a small lab. Dispite the bright lights, the lab was nothing but shadows. Stifling a yawn, Donatello spoke.

"May I proudly introduce you to the new and improved Raphael."

As Donatello said his name, Raphael walked out of the lab. Leonardo felt his jaw drop.

"Raph?" he breathed.

"What? You didn't know you had a hot-headed brother before?" Raphael joked, crossing his arms.

"It's not that. It's just...it's just that you're...you're..."

"You," Michelangelo put in.

The armour was gone. There was no trace that Raphael had ever been captured by the Foot. However, Splinter's eyes fell up on the belt around his son's waist. Unlike the leather his brother's used for their belts, Raphael's was somewhat...metallic. So were his wrist bands.

"Perhaps one of you boys could explain how you managed to collapse the armour," Splinter said.

Raphael and Donatello looked at each other and smiled.

"Someone's catching on," Raphael said.

"Indeed," Splinter agreed.

"Raphie, you said it wouldn't work," Michelangelo said.

"Smashing it wouldn't work, Mikey," Raphael reminded his orange clad sibling. "But, collapsing it did."

"What do you mean 'collapsing'?" April asked.

"Leatherhead found a way to cause the armour to retreat back into the device that released it," Donatello explained.

"Unfortunately, we were unable to remove the wrist bands and belt," Leatherhead put in.

"Who cares? We have Raphie back," Michelangelo said, throwing an around around Raphael's shoulders.

"Ya know, I still owe ya for that prank you pulled," Raphael replied.

Michelangelo's smile dropped like a rock.

"Uh oh."

Michelangelo took off with Raphael right behind him. The others laughed. No matter how hard Shredder had tried, he could never break Raphael's love and loyalty for his family.

**Fin**

* * *

And that is the end. I hope you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
